Naruto: Darth Wrath
by bradw316
Summary: Explanations in the fic. Naruto/Vette/Jaesa/Sakura pairing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Three years, three long years, three very defining years_ , a dark figure pondered silently looking down at a planet and a former home that brought some good memories with millions of bad ones, the very ones that helped him harness something that would make those that caused his bad memories to tremble in fear. However the dark side had been kept at bay for the most part while he was a Sith lord he also held three creeds above all else, honesty, compassion, and love, something not even the most ruthless overseer in the Sith Academy could break him of. He thought of his own Sith code, _Peace is a lie but not out of ones grasp, Through strength of protecting something precious, you gain power through power you one's ability to protect more of what's precious, through that power, you'll gain ultimate victory no matter how strong your opponent is, through ultimate victory you will be completely free and the force no matter if it's in the light or the dark will guide you and free you._ This was the modified Sith code he began teaching Jaesa after he recruited her from the Jedi, it had opened her mind to so many possibilities that it wasn't hard for her to fall for him. He revealed this code to Vette who stated it was awesome and smacked down the establishment. He told this to his longtime friend Jacen Zorik a Sith Sage who had helped him on numerous missions during and after his time with Darth Baris, Jacen and his Trugeta wife loved the new code. When he asked the Dark Council to leave Sith Imperial space with a small garrison of space and they asked why he told them a half-truth. He simply wanted to return to his home planet and rule it, that was the half-truth. The full truth was far more complicated, he came to this planet of his birth to liberate it from the clutches of the never ending wars. To do that it needed to be united to be made a whole nation. But first it needed to preverbal weapons removed, the Jinchuuriki needed to be safe from the organization that hunted them. His companions along with Jacen's and the garrison they brought will go along ways to ensuring that, the only question would be where to set up a base of operations.

Turning from the viewport Darth Wrath strode toward a war table the people around him moving with silent purpose. They had been selected by him and Darth Imperious for their loyalty, for their dedication, and for their skills. Looking at the holographic projection on the main continent Wrath brought himself at ease eyes behind the mask shifting looking for a good place to set up shop before giving out orders. His spies had penetrated the planet below over year ago, mostly Sith Shadows cloaking into the various major villages, gathering intel, sabotaging the Akatsuki's plans, subtly helping the Hidden Mist's rebels in solidifying the fourth Mizukage's defeat, also keeping track of certain individuals. "Commander Pierce, report. Any good places we can land and turn into a main base of operations?"

"Three actually my lord, the Land of Waves have several minor islands not inhabited by the locals. Spring Country while prospering since its rightful ruler was reinstated have been struggling to maintain a standing army with the majority of its Samurai and Shinobi killed. The last is the remains of the Hidden Whirlpool according to our agents on the ground it was once the home of the Uzumaki clan," Pierce tensed glancing at his lord and friend seeing the shadowy figure hold in a gasp.

"I had a clan?" Wrath whispered aloud those gathered at the table watched the hooded figure most saw the blue eyes underneath the hood furrow in confusion. Raising his hand trace a finger along the black cloth mask he wore as he thought. "I see," the shadow figure stated slightly dumbfounded. "Then our main base of operations will set down there, if there are ruins I do not want them spoiled, is that understood commander."

"Crystal my lord," Pierce replied.

"I want an Inquisitor to approach Princess Koyuki an offer to place an outpost in her country," Wrath looks at Imperious who was in charge of the contingent of Inquisitor's they brought with the garrison. "Make it known if she doesn't want our people on her shores they are not to pressure her. Be discreet I want her to trust us, if you must have them drop my real name to her if she asks to see me for proof tell her she can bring as many guards as she feels comfortable with and I will gladly meet with her."

Imperious nodded, "I'll send Ashara her diplomatic training will prove invaluable for this."

"I agree," Wrath smiled slightly, the Trugeta adored her husband almost as much as Jasem and Vette adored him. "I would like you personally to meet with the Wave Daimyo and asked the same from him also drop my real name there."

"Are you sure they will comply if we do?" Imperious asked.

"They will definitely want to see for themselves first, so don't expect them to just jump on the chance," Wrath turned to Pierce. "send construction crews down to Hidden Whirlpool and begin construction immediately, remember do not spoil the ruins I want our best scientists going over it with very soft kid gloves."

Pierce giving a salute before leaving a smile on his face. "Got to admit the man loves his work," Vette chirped cheerfully walking up. "Wow so this is your home planet, kind of beautiful."

Wrath smiled softly, "there are many things beautiful in this universe Vette, I see one before my eyes now."

Vette's cheeks turned a darker blue for a second before playfully slapping him on the arm. "Compliments like that can get you anywhere, boss."

"I would hope so," Wrath chuckled turning back to holographic projection eyes zoning in on a circle image he spotted five images, "So they put granny's mug on the monument seems like a lifetime ago, hard to believe it's only been three years."

"Course of action for you old home?" Imperious asked looking slightly worried.

"I'll send a scroll with Jaesa to the Hidden Leaf explaining where I've been and what I've been doing, Granny will probably still to take her lumps out on me," Wrath smirks slightly. "Before or after she hugs me I'm uncertain."

Imperious chuckles, "sounds like something my mother did before I was sold into slavery, if I did something dangerous that nearly got me killed she tanned my hide both before and after she hugged me."

Wrath snickered a bit; he found himself feeling lighter now the constant battles and betrayals from both their masters and Dark council members behind them. Battles with ghosts, Jedi, ancient jedi, monsters, other sith, soldiers from both the Empire and the Republic, pirates, smugglers, droids, for nearly two years it had bathe the two in the blood of war. Now both simply wanted to find a place to retire and raise families, even if they had to bathe in one more war to achieve it. Hence why they came to Darth Wrath's home planet, whose real name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Jaesa?" Wrath felt his other lover entered the war room, out of his two she was the more reserved, she kind of reminded him a lot of Haku right down to her absolute devotion to him. While Jaesa was willing to share him, Vette was a bit more hesitant and fought it a lot at first it took him along time to explain to her that he loved them both equally and try as he might he couldn't pick one over the other. Vette reminded him a lot Sakura only less violent and ten times more sarcastic.

"My lord?" his apprentice and lover bowed.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, "I have special mission for both you and Vette, something I can entrust to the two of the three most beautiful women in my life."

"Notice whenever he needs us for something he slathers on the butter real thick," Vette quipped glancing at the reserved former jedi.

"I've noticed," Jaesa stated dryly. "Did notice he mentioned a third woman, makes you wonder if he is trying to start a harem."

Vette scowled slightly, "this better damn well be important you nerf-hearder, and if it's to pick up another girl I'm going to pound you Sith Lord or no Sith Lord."

Imperious snickered eyes dancing with mirth, "I believe Lord Wrath I will take my leave, and have you sort out your lover's ire in peace."

"Traitor!" Wrath shouted watching the Sith Sage quickly walk out of the war room. "Now Vette-chan, Jaesa-chan you got understand I love you both more than anything in the universe," he paused smiling sadly. "Just, I love Sakura-chan just as much I do the two of you and I miss her a lot."

"Isn't she the one that went gaga over that Uchiha clown who ran three assassination techniques through your chest that nearly killed you," Vette stated. "The same one that pounded the stuffing out of you since you were seven, at that school you went to. How can you love someone like that."

"I can't explain it Vette-chan," Wrath said rubbing her shoulders looking down at the blue skinned Twi'lek her blue eyes flashing with mixed emotions.

"Well Jasem and I reserve the right to pound this girl into paste if she looks at you the wrong way again," the Twi'lek declared the Alderaanian former Jedi nodding in agreement.

The whisker marked sith lord nodded, "You tell her that yourself Vette-chan, cause the mission I want you to do will coincide with Jaesa's mission," Wrath walked over to two scrolls sitting by the holographic projector one labled Fifth Hokage the other was Sakura Haruno," he handed the one labled Fifth Hokage to Jasem. "Jaesa give this to Granny it explains where I've been and what I've been up to, it also gives information our agents on the ground have dug up about certain parties in the Shinobi and Civilian councils of my old home, enough to hang a rope around their necks if they so much as try to have me executed for leaving the village," he handed the one marked Sakura Haruno. "This is for Sakura-chan letting her know I haven't forgotten my promise, while you two are doing that I'm going to fulfill that promise, and bring back the no good Uchiha whether he likes or not, and kill the fucking pedophile."

Vette smirked slightly, "I love it when you talk dirty, boss."

"I'll make sure next time the three of us are in bed together I get really foul mouthed," Naruto chuckled.

Both Vette and Jaesa blushed, before one sighed pocketing her scroll while the other bowed slightly, "You reunited me with my family, saved me from being a slave, if I didn't fall so hard for you I wouldn't put up with it and I certainly wouldn't agree to sharing you if I didn't love you so much." Twi'lek grumbled looking up as the Sith lord dropped his hood and removed his mask cupping her cheeks leaning down and kissing her before doing the same to Jaesa. All lingering traces of annoyance left the feisty Twi'lek. "Ugh, fine come on Jaesa let's get going if I'm lucky one of those villagers will say something bad about the boss and I can shoot them."

"Always something to look forward to," Jaesa quipped.

Naruto watched the two leave his faint smile quickly vanish as he put his mask back on and drawing up his hood. "Lieutenant Quinn, I want a battalion of our best troops ready in five minutes to make an assault on the Hidden Sound villages, and I mean all of them. I don't want single one left standing, any prisoners are to be set free and any resistance I want put down permanently."

"It will be done my lord," Malavai Quinn saluted before leaving.

Naruto stood glaring at the one that was marked with his former teammate currently holding residence in, gently rubbing the area of his chest where three Chidori had tried to end his life. _**Hard to believe you still want to capture rather than kill the Uchiha runt, after what he did.**_ A dark voice stated.

"He did me a favor really, if he hadn't I probably be stuck with Pervy-Sage training me and I could sense he'd hold back in some way for no reason that I can fathom. The overseers were more ruthless and taught me more in three months than I learned in the shinobi academy in eight years, Baris while a dick and a bigger traitor than Orochimaru taught me even more. I'm ten times stronger than any shinobi S-Class or higher if that's possible and I know far more than any of them combined," Naruto stated.

 _ **After acquiring the Uchiha what will you do then, you've yet to tame my chakra though you've gain my companionship. A highly tough thing to do considering the atmosphere that surrounded you in the Sith Empire.**_ Kurama stated shifting a bit staring at the cage in front of him.

"I think I need the key to the gate, and I have a feeling its located with the pervy-sage." Naruto frowned slightly remembering during one of his missions Jasem had nearly been killed causing him to almost unleash the fox in all his glory only for Minato Namikaze to appear and solidify his seal also bringing up who his father was at the same time. Needless to say the sith lord had been stunned and angry at first before Minato explained why he used Naruto and for what purpose. "My dad was the greatest shinobi of his generation loved by everyone in the Hidden Leaf and everyone knew whose son I was."

 _ **Which explains why they never outright attacked you, just gave cold stares or ignored you accept on your birthday when the alcohol flowed and memories dimmed. On that day you were not Minato's legacy, his son, you were the reminder of his death, and the death's of everyone defending the village when that masked Uchiha took control of me and set me loose upon the village.**_ The nine tails explain leaving out certain things vaguely remembering who else was in that seal. _**'He doesn't need to learn of her yet.'**_

Naruto was about to say more when Malavai returned saluting, "Report."

"Battalions ready my lord," the lieutenant stated.

"Force Wielders at the front, troopers following, I do not want them to fall prey to Genjutsu," Wrath explained moving toward the ships. "I want this to be a coordinated attack and I want it to be very noisy."

"Any particular reason my lord?" the lieutenant asked.

Naruto smirked under his mask, "I think it would be obvious Malavai, I want to announce my return to the Elemental Nations with a bang, believe it."

Author's Note: I've been reading a lot of VFSNAKE stuff most of which Naruto getting all OP in one form of another either by being a Sith Lord, an Arrancar, Sephiroth reincarnated, etc. He basically lays into the Hidden Leaf hardcore in terms of bashing the shit out of it, focusing on the third Hokage being a dick in almost all of them, Tsunade being a grade A bitch in some of them but not all of them. He's highly diverse while at the same time very narrow, same formula pretty much over and over only different coats of paint to make it a somewhat enjoyable read. I've taken the formula for some of these fics to present you with this fic it is a Naruto/SWTOR crossover and this is also a challenge fic. So here's the Challenge part:

Naruto/SWTOR challenge – Use the above prologue to begin with make a fic around the plot that has been started and mold it to your desires.

Pairings: Naruto/Vette/Jaesa/(Naruto Female of your choice) – Sith I./Ashara

Naruto's sub-class: Sith Marauder wields orange (He's got to have something orange it's like his trademark) and purple lightsabers.

Naruto's Armor Set – Heavily modified Black Talon armor set color black and red

Vette's Armor Set – Hooded Trench coat grey, black cargo style pants, imperial style boots, fingerless gloves, and two heavy blasters

Jaesa's Armor Set – Basically Anakin's ROTS robes only her stomach is exposed and her hips, and legs are exposed. Carries a double bladed yellow lightsaber similar to Saetle Shan's lightsaber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Three years, three long years had settled over the residents of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, three long quiet years without a certain blonde Jinchuuriki causing havoc with his pranks. While eighty-five percent of the village didn't miss the blonde at all if anything they were happy he was gone, the other fourteen percent missed him a lot in terms of keeping their spirits up. It was that one percent that loved him either as a friend or something more that was torture and excruciating, the seven rookies missed their friend, their sensei's missed him as he inspired them to be more than simple teachers, the hokage missed him, as her surrogate son lost and missing without a word and she feared the absolute worse. Above all pink haired rosette missed him apart of her dreading that she sent him to his death, that her lovable goof of a teammate had died trying to fulfill a promise to her, she made in a moment of weakness. She had revaluated her interactions with them asked, Temari and Gaara about his fight with the one-tailed Jinchuuriki and found her heart both quicken and ache at the thought he went above and beyond his limits to save her. _But that's just it; he ripped down those limits to save me because he loved me_. The pain had been profound when she realize it, agonizing, and until she knew for certain he was dead she decided to charge forward making her own Nindo. _I will get stronger and I won't stop until I can throw my arms around him and apologize to him for making such a stupid promise. That is my Nindo_. _When he gets back he and I are going to have a long talk about being a baka._

The remaining rookies in the Leaf doubled their training, all becoming Chunin with Neji being the only one to make Jonin at this point. But all in all the Hidden was peaceful, quiet, but peace doesn't last eternally unless you are in the realm of the dead.

XXX

Jaesa Willsaam had been born with a remarkable gift in the force the ability to sense negative emotions. She had been brought up through the ranks of the Jedi to harness her gift to find Sith Imperial spies on worlds controlled by the Republic, trained by Noman Karr. That was until her gift had reached the attention of Noman Karr's Sith counterpart Darth Baris, he assigned Naruto Uzumaki to track her down, draw her out and kill her. Naruto however had other plans; he did the first two easily the last part he had no intention to ever do. Instead he seduced her to his side though it was simply opening her eyes to both sides of the equation. He pointed out how Noman Karr's actions were more Sith like than she believed then proved it. She was devastated to say the least and angry beyond anything it was only by his hand her former master even alive. Her training under her new master surprising reminded her of her first master before Karr, he was kind, attentive, showed that being Sith or Jedi is not black or white merely a state of mind, you can be angry but also show compassion, you can be strong yet have knowledge, can hate but show love, be afraid but face it with courage. It was these actions and teachings that made her fall so hard for him, to love him with every fiber in her being and be so devoted that she didn't care if she ever left his shadow because it was a shadow filled with warmth and love.

Pushing her thoughts on her past into the back recesses of her mind she focused on the present. She had the transport land a mile or so away from the village's northern gate so she and Vette could approach on foot. _Ah yes, my future sister-wife one of two I'll have to endure. My lord has so much love in his heart it cannot be contained to just one person, and with one of his boundless stamina it would be an insult. Though I wish he had picked someone who was far less energetic, and I can only imagine what this Sakura person is like._ "You are quiet?"

"Ever wonder what things be like without him?" Vette asked pulling out one of her blasters and checking the sites. "Boss is something ain't he."

"Likely we would both be dead right now, you in Naga Sadow's tome myself at the hands of some stupid sith looking to climb the ladder, we are both fortunate to be with Lord Naruto," Jaesa stated warmly at the last part.

"Yeah he's awesome, wonder what his home village is going to be like. I mean I got mixed signals when he talks about it, one minute I think he's going to go all Sith Lord on them the next he loves it," Vette responds twirling her blaster casually before holstering it.

"He's conflicted Vette, it was the only home he knew, if he had nothing there that he loved rest assured, he would go as you said all Sith Lord on that village and not shed a tear for them. But he does have be people cares for there, this Pervy-Sage, Granny-Tsunade, Shizune-nee-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, among others. He has ties to them and people his own age. Jedi forbid attachments; Sith embrace them to a certain extent."

"Yeah, that Baris guy was really attached to a lot of things, wish I could have attached a blaster bolt to his bloated ass," Vette snarked causing the normal reserved former Jedi to snort in amusement.

"Ah yes, I believe Lord Naruto loved to infuriate him before I met you," Jaesa smirked.

Vette smirked a second before frowning, "yeah remind me to mention time we got back from a mission on Dromund Kaas." They both lapse into silence as the gate to the Hidden Leaf appeared. "Better pull up the hood, boss said they won't raise a stink bout my skin color but the Lek'ku will cause problems." Vette made sure the hood was nice and settled before checking her equipment.

The former Jedi did the same mostly because she liked how she looked with it up. "Your opinion on this third girl Vette?"

"Don't got one yet, exactly but base off of impression, she's lucky he still got something for her, cause I'm liable to shoot her if she so much as closes a fist in his direction, got me," Vette snarked again. "I mean she may have seen him first but we got way more going us right."

"Well spoken, I'll speak to this Granny-Tsunade you just stand behind me and look like the gunslinger, my lord loves," Jaesa smirking.

"Hey, you're only saying it cause it's true and you want dibs on him once the mission is done," Vette snickered.

"It is my duty as his apprentice to service him," the former Jedi huffed. "Just as it's your duty as his slave."

Vette snarled slightly pointing at her neck, "Look no shock collar, I ain't his slave."

"I see so the last time you two were intimate it was role play, I didn't think my lord was into kink," Jaesa's eyes seemed to space out, her cheeks got flushed and her nose started to bleed.

"You really lived a sheltered life in those Jedi temples," the feisty Twi'lek stated.

XXX

Tsunade Senju felt miserable had been for the last three and a half years ever since that retrieval mission, thankfully because of her influence neither had been put on the missing-nin list though it had been close. Danzo raised a massive stink over it and threaten her on numerous occasions to go to the Feudal lord over Naruto and Sasuke going missing, Tsunade got fed up with it and basically told him to go ahead. The elderly man surprisingly backed down and she wondered why until Jiraiya pointed out to her that the Feudal lord would have asked for inquiry into the reasons why both had been labeled missing which would have led to Naruto's parental origins being discovered and the motives behind the Uchiha Massacre. _In short I called his bluff and he folded. A part of me wants to do it anyway just to watch the man and the ingrates in this village squirm._ She looking down mournfully slightly thinking about her cousin on her grandmother's side of the family, she had discovered her grandmother's journal shortly after taking office how Kushina had been her niece and handpicked by the Uzumaki clan because of her chakra chains to hold the Kyuubi. _She was a spitfire, Kushina you would have loved how that brat of yours turned out._ Sipping some saki before going back to her paperwork she was interrupted by Shizune.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked only mildly annoyed.

"My apologies Lady Tsunade it's just a couple people wish to talk to you, they say they have information on Naruto," Shizune stated softly.

"P-P-Lease send them in," the Senju woman felt stunned not even Jiraiya's spy network had located and they scoured over every rock looking for him. Even the Akatsuki's movement indicated they had been looking for him even going so far as to hold back whatever nefarious plans for the Biju to look for him. Two people entered both very female one taller than the other. From what she could see from the shadow's one actually had a dark blue skin tint similar to Kisame. Both had hood's drawn up to hide their features in partial shadow, enough to make out both were highly beautiful. "Who are you and what do you know about Naruto?"

"Boss was right she's really blunt," the blue tinted one stated.

"Yes he did state as much," the taller of the two produced a scroll and handing it to the female Hokage.

Tsunade blinked a second before taking the scroll, noting the blue tinted one was looking around casually while the taller of the two seemed to be waiting. Opening the scroll she began to read:

 _ **Hey Granny-Tsunade,**_

 _ **If your reading this then Jaesa-chan and Vette-chan got to you with no snags, be good to them they are as precious to me as you and Sakura-chan. Anyway to the point, where I've been the last three years sorry I didn't write or send a toad summons to let you know. Been kind of busy training, getting into life and death scenarios that make the last three Shinobi wars look like a school yard fist fight. If you're wondering why no one could locate me it's because I kind of got taken to the stars, if you need proof that I'm not crazy, ask Pervy-Sage to send a spy to the Hidden Whirlpool right now or you could wait for me to show up tomorrow or ask Vette-chan to drop her hood.**_

Tsunade paused in her reading to look up at the two girls wondering which one was Vette though she had a vague hunch.

 _ **Like I said if you need proof got three shots to get it, also when I show up tomorrow I'm bringing someone with me who will be kissing Sakura-chan feet if he knows what good for him the lousy teme. I'm also going to be giving the pervert a swift kick in the ass for not telling me he was my godfather and leaving me to rot. If I find out your my godmother I'll let Vette-chan use you for target practice for leaving me in the village. Also I know I've skipped out on I think six chunin exams so I want a make-up exam your choice, even better I like to jump ahead and try for Jonin. So see you tomorrow, Vette-chan has a letter for Sakura-chan please see she gets it.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a. Darth Wrath**_

She took a deep breath and smirking slightly at the mention of Jiraiya getting punishment for his neglect. "ANBU clear the room, these two are no threat." She somehow guessed the taller stoic woman wouldn't even flinch at the ANBU revealing themselves and vanishing but she still found it funny the shorter blue tinted one jumped. "Clearly she's not trained in detecting stealth."

"Vette has her talents, Lord Naruto though does not care one way or the other. I am Jaesa Willsaam, Lord Naruto's apprentice, and this is Vette," Jaesa introduce them.

"No surname?" Tsunade asked.

"I got one in mind but he hasn't popped the question yet, so Vette will do," Vette snarked putting her hands behind her head. "So what's up?"

"Naruto indicated if I needed proof he went into the stars was to check out the Hidden whirlpool, wait for him to show up tomorrow, or ask you to drop your hood," the female Hokage did smile slightly at the shorter woman indicating she wanted Naruto to marry her. "So would you please lower your hood so I can see your face."

"Well bantha poodoo, fine just don't have a heart attack old timer," Vette states earning a tick mark from Tsunade. The feisty Twi'lek dropped her hood revealing her appearance, the female Hokage surprising didn't freak out looking at her as she would any potential individual. "So no pointing at me and screaming, Eek monster?"

"No, outside of the things sticking out the back of your head you don't look much different than us," Tsunade explained.

"The blue skin?" Jaesa asked.

"I've seen people with grey skin, purple skin, and blue skin plenty on my travels so the skin color while rare is hardly worth getting excited over," Tsunade smiled.

"Damn it, another 25 credits I owe that nerf-hearder," Vette groans readjusting her hood and Lek'ku so her face was more visible.

"Anyway what did you mean about being Naruto's apprentice," the blonde Hokage asked.

"I'm learning the ways of the force through Lord Naruto, who has done the remarkable in mastering it in just under three years of training. So much so that he has earned accolades and become the youngest Sith Lord in history. It is an honor and a privilege to learn under him," Jaesa explained.

"I'll say I learned a lot under him as well, if you catch my drift," Vette waggled her eyebrows at Jaesa. "You know what I mean, when he gets you to moan just right to make your toes curl." Vette found herself tripped dropping to the ground. "Hey."

"Must you be so crass," the former Jedi asked.

"Just saying," Vette not noticing Tsunade's incredulous look. "So I got a letter to deliver to possible girl number three, don't suppose you know where I can fine this Sakura Haruno girl."

"I'll have Shizune lead you to her," Tsunade motions Shizune who watched the whole exchange trying to keep a blush off her face images of Naruto ploughing into either girl quickly causing the woman to turn red. Vette brushing herself off walking out. "I take it she had a rough life growing up."

"Yes, Lord Naruto found a kindred spirit in her, in us both actually, while my life wasn't terrible I was used by people I thought I could trust, he felt the same in regards to your former master," Jaesa explained.

Wincing Tsunade nodded, "I've read Sarutobi-sensei's journals they don't peg him in a good light at all regarding Naruto. At any rate I would like to know more about this force, and what it's done to Naruto to make him strong enough he can actually teach others."

"But of course Lady Tsunade, my lord sent me here for that reason. He said I won't screw it up explaining it like he would, his words not mine," Jaesa smiled.

The blonde hokage chuckled, "Yeah sounds like something he'd say."

Author's Note: This fic has been bouncing in my head since I read 'Descendant of Revan' by VFSNAKE. Anyway if Naruto had to appear in a crossover with Star Wars: The Old Republic the Sith Warrior story is definitely the most relatable one for Naruto to be in among the eight, mostly because of Vette and Jaesa. Vette because she grew up in a harsh life and did anything to survive, and Jaesa because she was being turned into a weapon by her Jedi Master. If anything the Sith Warrior storyline is more tailored to the Light-side than the Jedi Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha had become more and more isolated and his training became less and less beneficial. Matter of fact outside the first year Orochimaru hadn't taught him anything instead simply encouraged him to use the Curse Mark while training by himself. _Right be stupid and use the one thing that will tie myself more and more to you, Hn. I don't think so, as much as I hate to admit it, Naruto was right._ The Uchiha winced slightly even admitting that Naruto had known something more than he. Then came the secrets that had been revealed about himself and Naruto, first was the fact that Naruto was Jinchuuriki to the Nine Tails which would make sense considering how strong he became but that didn't explain the fight with Gaara, he only used the Biju's chakra to replenish his own and not to manifest it in anyway to actually deal damage, Naruto fought Gaara and won simply because he was trying to save Sakura. _Which I didn't realize at the time was my problem I had no one to fight for; I still have no one to fight for. Regardless of what Sakura thinks I do not love her; at best she was my teammate at worse my annoying fangirl, same with Ino. The only ones that sparked my interest were, Tenten, Gaara's sister, Kiba's sister, or maybe the Hokage's apprentice Shizune I believe._ Keeping his thoughts hidden beneath the surface as well as his regrets making sure his facial features were neutral watching both Orochimaru and his but buddy Kabuto like a hawk. He did befriend a couple of people in the underground, a fiery redhead named Karin who's personality reminded him of a female Naruto with Sakura's temper and insane fan-girlism, then there was Suigetsu who turned out to be another of Zabuza's apprentices before the man was driven out of the Hidden Mist.

These two made being in this lifeless, blood soaked underground bearable for the most part and. He was thinking of leaving to see one of them when his Sharingan picked up some highly faint but noticeable movement, if his Sharingan hadn't been active he would have missed the movement entirely as its chakra signature was masked on a level that screamed Kage level. The fact neither Orochimaru or Kabuto notice meant this masking was incredibly selective. _I wonder the fact they aren't masking their presence to me means they know I have the Sharingan and don't care or I'm not the target._ A second later he found out as two needle thin senbon lanced out and struck both Orochimaru and Kabuto in the neck before either could react they dropped.

"Wow that went better than I hoped, the Pedophile and his ass hat dropped like two genin, it is to laugh," a figure appeared out of the shadow dressed in a long black and red cloak, hood drawn up, armored gauntlets, armored boots, with two metal cylinders attached to his belt. "Lieutenant, has the base been secured?"

Sasuke watched as a dark haired man appear bowing at the hip and putting his right arm over his chest in both salute and reverence. "Yes, my lord, prisoners are free with your compliments, as well as the other bases, though one states he refuses to leave on the grounds of his own mental capacity he fears he'll go into an uncontrollable rage slaughter everyone in his path."

The dark figure raised his hand to his masked chin before nodding coming to a decision. "Have the base turn into a small outpost and send a detachment of troops and officers to watch him and to keep him calm. If it's indeed a mental condition have our best doctors take a look at him no one should suffer like that."

"Understood my lord, it'll be done within the hour," the dark haired man stated.

Sasuke watched the whole thing giving the dark figure some grudging respect he overheard of Juugo from Kabuto and Orochimaru was a little surprised a complete stranger would help someone he only knew through a report. "Hn, I take it the Hidden Sound Village is kaput."

The dark figure chuckled slightly walking toward him pulling the two cylinder's from his belt stepping between the downed bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto who were still conscious looking up at the man. "More like being repurposed, same with my clan's old home in the Hidden Whirlpool."

"Y-You're Uzumaki?!" Orochimaru grimaced.

Sasuke's eyes furrowed, _wait Naruto had a clan._

"Yep," the dark figure crouched down. "Shouldn't look so surprised we've met before granted I didn't look so badass as I do now. Three years changes people a lot, take me for example, three years ago that teme rammed three Chidori into my chest trying to run away to this shit hole."

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered out before taking a deep calming breath feeling more regret and a little amount of relief.

Naruto lowered his hood and masked smirking slightly at Sasuke. "Seems someone been doing a lot of soul searching haven't they teme."

The Uchiha simply grunted looking away deactivating his sharingan. "Fine, I'm sorry I put three holes in your chest and if it makes you feel better you hammer me into the ground and take me back to the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto snickered activating his lightsabers making three pairs of eyes shoot to the two glowing blades. "Now that is a sweet deal, I accept and now for the two loose ends. And considering they never been with a woman before I'm sure there ends are pretty loose," with a simple shrug he brought his lightsabers around in an infinite loop slicing both Orochimaru and Kabuto's heads clean off. Sasuke winced as the Cursed seal started dissolving, watching Naruto walked up to him and punched in right in the stomach hard. The Uchiha dropped coughing looking up at his teammate who smirked, "there all even Stevens."

As Sasuke slowly stood up a mountain of a man walked in, "My lord, you won't believe this but we've found a member of your kin in this base."

The whisker marked sith lord blinked looking surprised, "well don't just stand there bring them to me, Commander." The huge man motioned and two figures dressed in robes brought Karin who looked worried but unharmed.

"What's going on, who are you?" Karin asking her escorts before seeing Sasuke as well as what was left of Orochimaru and Kabuto, she snorted crossing her arms smirking, "Well good riddance, to those two." Her eyes went starry running over to Sasuke. "Did you kill them Sasuke-kun?"

"Ugh, my own kin a member of the Uchiha fan club, I can picture the Uzumaki ancestor's rolling in their graves right now," Naruto stated looking mildly annoyed.

The Uchiha however was a mixture of shock and annoyance, "Figures, now I know why she acts like you, your part of the same family."

Karin looked between Sasuke and the blonde haired teen in black and red with confusion, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Allow me," Naruto bowed slightly, "My dear sweet cousin, I am Naruto Uzumaki. At your service, I also go by the title Darth Wrath, Sith Lord, I would say Dark Lord of the Sith but I'm not very dark."

"Y-You're an Uzumaki but you don't have red hair or red eyes," Karin looking more confused same could be said of Sasuke.

"I know I inherited my blonde hair and blue eyes from my father, my mom was an Uzumaki," Naruto stated simply. "Commander bring the shuttle, I'm going to take these two to the main base so they can rest and relax, I also want reports on Itachi Uchiha's whereabouts by lunch tomorrow."

Sasuke blinked as the trio walked out of the room, he looked back and was watching two of the robe figures sealing the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto away. "I don't need your help Naruto, I can track Itachi on my own." The moment he turned back he spotted a scroll flying towards him which he caught. Opening it he noted it was a birth certificate, Naruto's to be precise it had the names of the parents blacked out but not the godparents. "My mother was your godmother and Jiraiya of the Sannin was your Godfather, that seems strange."

"I found out who my dad is when I lost control of my seal a year and a half ago, someone who was precious was nearly killed on a mission and I went fox, and I'm not talking like I did during our fight. I mean I almost let him all the way out turns out my dad seal a piece of his chakra into my seal so when it reach point of completely coming unglued he would appear and fix it," the trio reached the surface what shocked Sasuke and Karin was the sheer amount of troops and metal golems wandering around on the surface. A line of these troops stood between them and a huge metal thing was the only way for Sasuke to describe it. The trio walked toward this thing. "Anyway kind of shocked the hell out of me to find out who he was."

"Orochimaru never said anything about it, but he seemed to know who your father was," Sasuke explained.

"Minato Namikaze," Naruto said softly.

"W-W-Wait your telling me your father was the fourth," Sasuke eyes widen.

Naruto smiled sadly nodding, "Makes creepy sense now why I'm Jinchuuriki and not just because I'm an Uzumaki. Also makes sense why Teuchi gave me all that free Ramen growing up."

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"He was on the same team as my dad and your mom," the blonde sith ascended into the metal thing turning back to the two, "Well come on this is a flying ship it won't bite."

Both Karin and Sasuke stepped aboard looking around finding nothing but seats and two men sitting in front. "Set course for the Hidden Whirlpool," Naruto quietly sat down watching his cousin and the Uchiha also take seats nervously.

"Y-You said your title was a Sith Lord, w-what does that mean exactly," Karin asked.

"When we have dinner tonight I'll tell you all about it," Naruto smirked. "But let me say this, my three years made our fight at the Valley of the End feel like a school yard brawl in comparison and made the three Shinobi wars feel like skirmishes."

Sasuke looked at his one time teammate and for the first saw something in those blue eyes made the Uchiha shudder internally. _What did he do in those three years and if he wasn't in the Hidden Leaf then where?_

XXX

Sakura Haruno sat quietly at her station in the hospital going over reports or rather trying to go over the reports. To her it seemed like she had been staring at the same report for hours but this wasn't just any report it was Naruto's medical report that had been filed after the Sand/Sound invasion. The list showed just how much he put into his fight with Gaara, how much he suffered to save her, a list of broken bones, chakra burns, cuts from Gaara's sand, severe Chakra exhaustion, and exposure to the nine tails chakra, internal bleeding. The longer she stared at it the more her heart ached. _He nearly killed himself saving me, and for almost a year I thought had been Sasuke, oh Kami what an idiot I've been._

"It might combust if you keep staring at it long enough," a voice stated causing the rosette haired girl to jump. "A good foot, nice."

Sakura turned glaring at the hooded figure, she was about as tall as her, a bit slimmer and her chest was more developed. _Great another girl with bigger boobs than me, I really should have listen to my mom._ "Can I help you?"

"Yep," the hooded figured reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the rosette haired girl, before leaning against the wall crossing her arms and legs looking casual, "that's for you, boss wanted me to deliver it and wait for your reaction. Why he even bothers I'll never know," Sakura looked down at the scroll then back at the woman at the door after growing adjusted to the dim lighting showed a woman with blue skin, but remarkably attractive with annoyed expression. "What never seen a Twi'lek before?"

"S-Sorry," Sakura leaned back in her chair to open the scroll and read.

 _ **Dear Sakura-Chan,**_

 _ **I miss you a lot, no that's not right, I miss so much it hurts and has been hurting for a while. If your annoyed by that last sentence I understand and if your reading this that means Vette-chan hasn't blasted it. So what I've been doing, well I've been training and fighting, training some more, going out on really dangerous missions and fighting beings stronger than anything the Akatsuki can throw at me so their days are number, believe it. Also right about now I've just kicked Sasuke's ass unless he came with me willingly and we'll be home by tomorrow. So consider my promise made in full sorry it took so long. And well I know you'll probably bash me for saying this but I don't care I'm saying it anyways, I love you. I mean I'm madly in love with you but there's a slight catch I'm kind of in love with two other girls, one you've probably already met, her name's Vette and the other is probably meeting with Granny her name's Jaesa, it's complicated let's just say I know I'm one of last of my clan and well I need more than one wife to, uh, revive it. Geeze, I just know your glaring at this paper right now.**_

Sakura was indeed glaring at the paper, but before that she made other faces, shock, concern, warmth, happiness, a bit of wince, then came shock again only with a look of longing before the glare took hold.

 _ **If your still reading this at this point, without cursing at me. I want you to know I didn't intend for it to happen, but I couldn't help it. Jaesa kind of reminds me of Haku, Vette kind of reminds me of myself, and you remind me of someone but I can't figure out who, all I know is I see really sad eyes with all the love in the world to give me and I immediately see you. Please Sakura-chan give them a chance, give me a chance, that's all I ask.**_

 _ **Love with all my heart,**_

 _ **Naruto**_

Vette watched as the rosette girl's eyes teared up, and heard the sniffling, groaning internally. _How does he do that, first me, then the Jedi Princess, and now target head. I bet if he kept going he bag every girl in this universe._ Pushing off the wall the Twi'lek girl walked over and gently rubbed the rosette haired girl's shoulder. "Easy their Target girl, boss would be tripping over his feet trying to get you to laugh if he saw you like this." She felt Sakura stiffen.

"What did you call me?" came the stoney almost menacing reply that Vette completely missed.

"Target girl, mainly because your forehead's so big I can paint a target on it," the blue skinned Twi'lek froze seeing her rosette haired competition for Naruto's heart turned to face her woodenly glaring. _Ah, poodoo_ , the Twi'lek backed up holding her hands up in a placating gesture. _What was it, boss said she do if I insulted her on accident, oh right pound me into paste, like I'm going let that happen_. Granted she didn't feel like it was an accident this girl may have been the first in Naruto's heart but she abused him and in her mind needed to win the right back, so the Twi'lek felt she was number one in Naruto's heart followed by the former Jedi, then Target girl. Drawing her blaster setting it to stun, "Okay let lay some ground rules, first I apologize for the insult, but I feel like you got it coming."

Sakura glared at the girl but was put off by the strange weapon the blue skinned woman was holding. "Okay, I accept the apology, now what's with the strange weapon."

"This is for protection, I ain't a physical fighter like you, the boss, and the jedi princess, I shoot stuff," the Twi'lek holstered her weapon crossing her arms over her chest. "Now for those ground rules, okay you accepted my apology that was rule number 1. If you didn't than rule number 2 would be that I stun you if you didn't accept rule number 1. Now if it was up to me, you and the jedi princess would be left out in the cold. But if I do that then I'll be the one out in the cold." The rosette haired girl frowned slightly.

"Who's this Jedi Princess?" Sakura asked.

"Jaesa, the boss rescued her from her Master, who was turning her into this weapon because she can sense if people's are good people or real slime balls. Jedi are kind of like your world's monks, at least that's what the boss told me," Vette explained watching Sakura. "Basically it's me, Jaesa, and you that the boss loves, catch my drift."

"So for me to be with Naruto I'd have to share him," Sakura stated slumping back in her chair.

"Yep, unless you know went with the Uchiha guy, it might crush Naruto a bit but Jaesa and I can pick up the pieces, we've done it once before when he found out about his old man," Vette stated sitting in a chair across from Sakura.

Looking up at the ceiling the rosette haired girl fighting down her racing heart. _Naruto will be here tomorrow, I-I can finally see him after three years._ She paused her thoughts and found that the Uchiha hadn't even been in them everything was about Naruto, from what he looked like, to was he okay, to how much he changed. "I'm over Sasuke I have been for two and a half years," Sakura explained she opened a drawer. "How long have you been with Naruto?"

"Hmm, almost the entire three years since he left here, you should have seen some of the stuff we got involved in, heck he even reunited me with my Mom and sis. Jerk flirted with my sis a couple of times," Vette snorted remembering those times she wanted to pound him for them. With a sigh the Twi'lek focused again, "some of things he did I wasn't apart of, but when he came back from those missions he looked like dead man walking, took everything I had not cry those times."

Pulling out a decanter of Saki and two cups Sakura poured them each a cup, "please tell me I want know what he did."

"Okay but not all of it was good stuff some of it was downright terrifying, especially with boss's Sith teacher Darth Baris, that guy was a real piece of work," Vette explained. With that she began to explain and through the tale Sakura bonded with the feisty Twi'lek.

Author's Note: Encase people are wondering no I'm not going to retell the Sith warrior story from Naruto's perspective, anyone who wants to go ahead, but for any references watch any cutscene only Light-sided Sith Warrior for SWTOR on youtube. Also Vette and Jaesa are indeed younger than in the game, I figure Vette is 19 or 20 and Jaesa might be a bit older while the Sith Warrior is in the same age range, matter of fact I think most of the eight characters in SWTOR are in their early twenties, cept maybe the Trooper and the bounty hunter even that's pushing it. I simply had Vette and Jaesa aged downward a bit to match Naruto, Vette when she met Naruto in the Sith Academy was 14 and Jaesa was 15, this also impacts those around them in the SWTOR. It would also have given Naruto a shit ton more respect in the Sith Empire, if at age 14 he took down his Sith Master and earned the title of Emperor's Wrath. As for the lack of Sasuke bashing in this fic, I've done that to death in my other fics and I'm not good at it. I hate Sasuke but he's just a character and if you can write him in a positive light he is bearable. The force versus chakra rant, this is a tough one. So let start off the ninja's abilities to fool people is kind of wasted with a jedi or sith. Here's some perspective, if a force user can drop something as heavy as a Star Destroyer from orbit or push a meteor off course that would strike a planet with just their mind it kind of hard to fool someone with a Genjutsu or replacement jutsu's as Jedi and Sith are always aware of their surroundings, plus they wield a weapon that can cut through virtually anything unless it's a lightning coated chakra sword, if General Grievious's guards with those staffs can block them so can a lightning coated chakra sword. But out all the movie and anime crossovers the force and chakra are pretty close to each other I can believe a jedi could beat a shinobi as much as I believe a Shinobi can beat a Jedi it all comes down to two things experience and adaptation, who can adapt the fastest and who has more experience in their field. The faster and more adept they are they win hands down. Which is why most Naruto/Star Wars crossover depicting Naruto as a Jedi or Sith are so overpowered for one simple reason the Shinobi have no idea what Naruto is using in these fics hence why it is so lopsided. Anyway that's the end of my rant. PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Karin Uzumaki was dumbfounded and speechless upon exiting the shuttle as Naruto called it, the ride was smooth and unless you looked out at a window you would hardly believe you were in the air. Top it off the trip was fast upon entering the shuttle, lifting off, and landing at their destination it took only 10 minutes. Their destination was a buzz of activity, people in armor, robes, armored robes, or dark grey uniforms scurried about with a frenzied purpose. It left her awed; her clan mate did what Orochimaru did only with respect rather than instilling fear. These people weren't loyal to her clan mate because they were afraid no these people followed him because they believed in him and his cause. They were treated with respect and got it returned in spades.

Commander Peirce approached her clan mate and saluted, she found this huge man, was he clan mate's go to guy in addressing troops, while Lieutenant Malavai was his right hand in addressing everything else. "My Lord, the temporary command bunker, is ready holographic projector is up and running, and our spies in every village have reported in. Lady Jaesa and Vette have also reported in, they were successful in contacting the intended targets and eagerly await your arrival tomorrow."

"What of Lord Imperious and Ashara?" Naruto asked as he, Sasuke, and Karin moved through the chaos toward this command bunker.

"Ashara made contact with the Land of Spring Feudal Lady as instructed and she dropped your lordship's name. Needless to say Lady Koyuki was ecstatic to hear from you and readily agree to re-sign her trade agreements with the Hidden Leaf, as well as sign one for the Sith Empire here on this planet. She said it was least she could do for her countries hero and her number one fan. Lord Imperious has made contact with the Feudal lord in Wave and the same thing occurred, Imperious also like to inform you that they named the bridge after you."

Naruto stopped turning to the huge man a smile lighting his face, "Really, wow, that's just awesome," he chuckled throwing his arms behind his head for a second. Sasuke grunted seeing a glimmer of the old hyperactive knucklehead he use to know and feeling a sliver of jealously at the fact the dobe had a bridge named after him. After a few minutes basking in that knowledge Naruto fell back into step toward the bunker. "Any information from the Hidden Sound bases?"

Pierce produced a datapad and handing it to his lord, "This is what's been complied so far, I expect more by this evening. Also emissaries have been sent to the Hidden Stone, Cloud, Waterfall, and Mist regarding the Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki. The only Biju at point currently that is off the radar is the three tailed, the 4th Mizukage was killed three years ago and it's speculated the Biju will reform in a few months."

Naruto was scanning the datapad listening to Pierce's report, ever sense being introduced the two had hit it off, granted Pierce's loyalty was strained at first but that slowly dissolved. He tapped the datapad's translator making sure what he was reading wasn't a missed translation. "Is what I'm reading true about one Orochimaru's experiments?"

"Uh, yes my lord, everything is accurate right down to the DNA," Pierce stated wincing at his lord's narrowing eyes. "What are you thinking my lord?"

"I want Darth Imperious to accompany me tomorrow and have him bring Khem with him, when we confront that old bastard I want Khem to rip that arm off and feed it to the warhawk," Naruto growled eyes flashing red and yellow. After a few calming breaths he handed the datapad to Sasuke, "might want to read this and I think there was more to the Uchiha Massacre then was let on."

The Uchiha looked down at the digital display, what he saw made his blood boil and his Sharingan activate. "Danzo and Orochimaru surgically grafted using Hashirama's DNA Sharingan on Danzo's arm and left eye," growling in outrage and horror at what was done to his clan and to Lady Tsunade's grandfather.

"If I known then what I know now, Orochimaru would have suffered a lot more for his part," Naruto snarled looking at the listed names of the Sharingan wielders. One in particular made the blonde jinchuuriki rage. "He used my godmother's, your mother's eye, for that abomination," more rage bubbled up in the blonde sith so much so he spun around extending his hands and let loose a torrent of Sith Lightning into a tree shocking both Karin and Sasuke, causing them both to step away, Naruto's eyes turning yellow, after a minute the torrent dropped leaving the blonde sith gasping for air. "Sorry, went Dark Lord of the Sith for a moment."

"There's a difference?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, sith can be categorized in two ways, Orochimaru level bad and the way I am regularly. The Sith empire as a whole are filled with people that make Orochimaru look like a saint. While others are pretty much Shinobi like and there is no clear definition between the two accept abilities. Jedi are more the monks and samurai of the universe, they believe in peace and diplomacy, while Sith believe in war and absolute rule, peace through oppression," Naruto explained as they finally reached the bunker stepping through the doorway into a relatively decent size room with a huge spinning lit sphere at the center.

"Uh, you not going to follow that are you?" Karin asked timidly.

"No I'm not like that, I'd be hypocritical if I did so, I helped liberate Spring Country and Wave from oppression I'm not going to put them back in simply because I'm part of a group that does. I've earned more than my share of favors to get what I want and my goal in life is to be Hokage," Naruto stated.

"Then what's all this?" Sasuke asked gesturing to the bunker and outside.

"Sith Empire wants a listening post set up here, I stated as long as it doesn't interfere with day to day life for everyone living here I gladly set it up. I got the approval and came home; this place is the main base of operations until the listening post is finished. The listening post itself is being constructed in orbit," the blonde sith touch the glowing sphere which dissolved into several dagger like things floating with what appeared to be a circular object located in the middle of these daggers. "The post is also going to be a refueling station and transit hub; this will also kind of cause our planet to jump 500 years technology wise."

"If I wasn't seeing it I wouldn't believe it and think you really lost it Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

Snickering for a moment going back to the projector tapping a few buttons the projector changed to a huge man wearing cloak much like Naruto only his seemed cast an even bigger shadow over his face minus the metallic mask. "L-Lord Malgus, this is an unexpected surprise, do what do I owe the honor?" Naruto bowed to the shadowy figure Sasuke could practically feel the fear pouring off his blonde companion.

"How goes the construction?" Malgus asked his voice garbled from the speakers on his mask.

"Proceeding on schedule should be finished by the end of the week, my lord," Naruto stated keeping his voice level.

"Impressive Lord Wrath, I'll inform the Dark Council and the Emperor himself at how quickly you've established things on your home planet. I imagine both will be pleased," Malgus responded.

"You do me great honor my lord," Naruto watched as the screen flickered and returned to the floating sphere. "Nothing like having the Supreme Commander of the Sith army make personal calls."

"Not someone you want to piss off I take it?" Karin asked adjusting her glasses.

"Think of him as an evil version of my dad, and you kind of begin to understand how scary he is. Jedi have a fleet on sight decree on him for a reason, only one jedi fought him and came out of it alive and she was made the order's Grandmaster," Naruto rubbed his shoulder. "Another reason I wanted to come home, I was getting way to close to high tier people in the empire and the things I did becoming way to noticeable."

"Hn, Shikamaru got it right things are troublesome," Sasuke sighed.

XXX (Hidden Rain Village) XXX

Deep under the walls of the hidden village resided the Akatsuki, standing in a circle the nine members dressed in black cloaks decorated with red clouds stared at each other. "Itachi what have our spies reported, have they located the nine tails jinchuuriki yet?" asked a red haired man with purple rippled eyes.

"No, Naruto Uzumaki is still elusive, however our spies have discovered that Orochimaru and Kabuto along with the Hidden sound have been decimated," Itachi had taken particular care in this information considering his brother had been with Orochimaru at the time. "The spy couldn't get too close but from what he saw a massive force of men and women dressed in armor the likes none have seen attacked all the bases simultaneously as if they knew where the bases were and could coordinate over large distances. Not much else can be determined as the spy was almost discovered."

Pein frowned heavily wondering who this new group were, "Anything else?"

"Yes, their technology is by far more advance than the Land of Spring, flying vehicles without balloons, heavily armored ground vehicles, and strange tube like weapons carried by the troops. Also a group of the troops wear robes and appear only to carry these metal cylinders on their waist for what purpose I can scarcely guess at," Itachi finished his report.

"I find this troubling," Pein glanced at his constant companion. "is there anyway to be granted an audience with the leader of this group."

"Thinking about using this army to track down the jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked.

"No, however I would like to know their intentions, I want you and Itachi to locate their main base and possibly speak to their leader," Pein ordered.

Both Itachi and Kisame bowed before leaving the others also followed leaving only Pein and Konan alone. "It's deeply concerning about this new force, the spies only now finding out about this and only after Orochimaru was dead. It makes me wonder if this was intentional."

"It was intentional, made to be a warning and a challenge, very Uzumaki like," Nagato whispered aloud.

"I thought you and the jinchuuriki were the only ones left?" Konan asked.

"There is no telling how many are left," Nagato stood pursing his lips. "Originally the plan was to extract the Biju and discard the bodies, the way our benefactor had planned worries me even more."

"You think he'll go after your Rinnegan?" Konan asked looking nervous.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to have our best interests at heart, I've avoided staring at his eye after the last time and I notice my mind began to clear suggestion I once thought probable I now am appalled at. The original plan was sound, why change it. Extract the Biju and force the five shinobi to fight on equal footing, I would have restored the jinchuuriki to health using the Rinnegan and sent them home," Nagato frowned. "Get word to Master Jiraiya I think it's time to seek his council and to let him know we are a live."

Konan's eye twitched, "if he ogles me I reserve the right to castrate him."

XXX (Hokage Tower) XXX

Tsunade rubbed her temples after listening to what her surrogate son had gotten himself into the last three years made her worry even more for him. But she was also happy to know he had been showing remarkable leadership skills. She glanced at Shizune sitting back in her chair, "What do I do Shizune, I have to label him something?"

"Well considering he disappeared after the failed retrieval mission and you kept it quiet and vague to the council, you could simply state he went into hiding to keep the Akatsuki off his back while he trained to get stronger," Shizune stated.

"The problem is force that will accompany him, Shizune he's leading an army bigger than all five shinobi nations. If he had a mean bone in his body he could easily wipe this village off the map. The Shinobi and Civilian councils well the majority anyway wanted me to list him as rogue the moment we lost his trail," the busty hokage groaned. He was family in every since of the word, her cousin on her grandmother's side, he was her surrogate child, the one thing in her world that made things worth living and he had been missing for three years with no word anywhere to his location alive or dead. She feared the Akatsuki had gotten him only to find they were looking for him as well halting their own plans until he was found.

"I know Lady Tsunade, but are you going to do?" Shizune asked.

"First I'm going to get drunk, then when he shows up tomorrow I'm going to hug him, bash his head in, heal him, bash it again, heal him, then hug him some more," the blonde hokage grabbed her saki.

"I understand my lady," Shizune giggled slightly. "What about the councils?"

"I'll let the brat deal with them, something tells me he got a lot of dirt on them and I'd hate for him not to get that shovel out and bury them with it," Tsunade smirked.

Author's Note: No rants just thanking everybody for the praises and to restate that the first chapter is indeed a challenge fic. If you want to make your own version please feel free to PM me for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Meditation one thing of many that both Jedi and Sith have in common, in fact much of the Sith are simply darker or cloudier versions of what Jedi do. Naruto has found that Jedi are simply Samurai or monks with a different philosophy while sith remind Naruto much of his old profession as a Shinobi, only Dark side sith take it to Orochimaru levels of evil, light side sith if you can convince a Jedi that such people existed were more along the lines of shinobi they had feelings, they fought to protect people, they ruled but they did it fairly and didn't oppress. It annoyed Naruto on more than occasion facing a Jedi and the space monks as the blonde sith didn't see reason simply because he was Sith. The title of Sith or Sith Lord caused fear in a lot of people simply because it associated with beings who fell into the dark side so deeply anything less was a waist. Darth Baris had been a perfect example, the fat man craved power so much he did everything he could to obtain it breaking several tenants within the Sith Order.

Problem was he got caught; Naruto felt if the man had succeeded the Dark Council wouldn't have cared. They simply would have accepted Darth Baris as the role of the Emperor's Voice, simply because he played his part masterfully. Which pretty much made Naruto think about the first stage of the Chunin Exam, gather information but don't get caught doing it, Baris did most of it but when the tenth question was given he didn't understand it for what it was and got caught in his lies. But at any rate meditation was one thing that Naruto was taught early on by his kidnapper before getting sent to the Sith Academy, away to center yourself and listen to the force, regardless of it being light or dark. It allowed him to see visions of the future or the past; Naruto had even seen images of the distant future long after he passed into the force. He remembered three in particular that helped him cement his choice to love Vette, Jaesa, and Sakura equally.

XXX (First vision) XXX

A green skinned Twi'lek fighting a long side a Jedi, two Mirulan, a large unidentified creature, and an astromech droid sparking rebellion during a very dark time in the history of the galaxy.

XXX (Second vision) XXX

Boy using the force ripping the lightsaber out of a dark man that was only half of one, the raspy breathing and cold voice piercing the boy's very soul. Later the boy becoming a man unleashing his powers on isolated Jedi in an elaborate plot issued by the dark machine man to draw out rebels against his master's rule. Only to be thwarted by this secret apprentice and the man being made a martyr.

XXX (Third vision) XXX

Finally a beautiful red head with piercing green eyes standing back to back in a dark room with a man as they bond tightly under the fires of battle, one blue blade and one green defending the other from unrelenting blaster fire. To watch something so beautiful being made Naruto's heart ache.

XXX

The images had been burned into his mind with the last one being the most profound, he began recording his thoughts onto a holocron shortly after to give to these three when the time was right, if they we're indeed his descendants from the three women that he loved he would ensure they knew about him and their connection to him. But it was long time in coming and he had more things to do in the present.

Standing up and walking out of his quarters he moved with a fluid grace reaching the command bunker obtain some much needed caffeine along the way. "Jacen good to see you and Ashara," he received nods and smiles from both. Looking at the projector briefly, before going over some data of the Hidden Sound village.

"Lord Imperious I'll be heading to my home village in a few minutes, I would like you and Khem to accompany me, Sasuke, and Karin," Naruto looked up from his datapad.

"Sure, any particular reason you want to unleash the beast?" Jacen raised an eyebrow.

"A couple, first it'll put the fear of Kami into the Shinobi and Civilian council and the second I want him to rip someone's arm off literally," the blonde sith tapped a few buttons on the datapad before handing it to his fellow sith. "That's his target, Danzo Shimura underneath those bandages are abominations that should never see the light of day, and I want Khem to tear into that fool with extreme prejudice."

Jacen examine the picture and nodded, "No problem, so how will we approach your old home?"

Naruto snickered, "I thought the direct approach works fine, have a shuttle land on the Hokage tower. We walk down I'll probably get decked by Granny Tsunade then Sakura-chan before they both hug the stuffing out of me and Sasuke."

"What will Vette and Jaesa do?" Ashara asked.

"Vette will probably give a rating on style points, and Jaesa will just roll her eyes at Vette's snarky comment, it's how they are," the blonde sith chuckled.

Naruto along with Jacen gathered their group and entered one of the shuttles, lifting off heading for the Hidden Leaf, the blonde sith was both apprehensive and excited.

XXX (Hidden Leaf) XXX

Tsunade was trying to contain herself by doing paperwork, if anything she had done more paperwork in the last hour than she done in the last three months. Why you may ask, it was to keep her from watching the clock or looking outside. She was a bunch of nerves waiting for the boy she considered her surrogate child or grandchild, though she loathed to admit the latter. Her nerves were getting to her and caused her to jump out of her chair when she heard and no doubt knew the rest of village heard a huge dull roar like a bad fire jutsu getting set off. Jumping from her chair she spotted a grey and white vehicle with two lower wings and one dorsal wing approaching the tower and slowly descending. She placed its destination on the tower roof. Turning she notice Shizune, Sakura, entering the room followed by Vette and Jaesa.

"Trust the boss to make some sort of grand entrance. I rate it an eight point five for style and a full ten for shock factor," Vette snarked glancing at her Jedi companion who simply rolled her eyes but the mirth was there.

Sakura turned raising a pink eyebrow, "What about the flash?"

"Oh definitely a ten, boss was always good at being flashy," Vette smirked which caused the rosette haired girl to giggle and nod.

"I think it's embedded into his brain, the baka," Sakura smiled as the five women left the office and rapidly ascended the stairs to watch as the shuttle slowly spun around and landed on three well placed struts.

The gang plank lowered and the first figure emerge; to the group was a bald man with a goatee and mustache combo with a single scar run down his left cheek. He wore long blood red and black robes, with his hood up, on the shoulder were enormous guards that ended in some wicked looking blades. At his belt was a single small cylinder that looked like the hilt of a fencing blade minus the guard. He had surprising gentle green eyes for looking so fierce. Next to descend was a woman with bright orange skin, a crown of some kind, and white tribal markings similar to those of the Inuzuka clan. She wore blue and black robes with two silver cylinders at her hips one looking like it had a bright crystal embedded in the hilt. The man gentle extended his hand to help the woman down the rest of the way.

"That's Jacen and his wife Ashara," Jaesa elaborated seeing the questioning faces on the three kunoichi. "The two are close friends of my master and have done many missions with him." Jaesa's eyes widen slightly, "I-I did not think they would bring Khem Vhal with them."

The three kunoichi turn their heads to see what was descending onto the roof, and what they saw made them shudder with fear. The creature was massive, with an ugly face, two beady eyes looking at them from underneath an enormous brow. Heavily muscled, wearing nothing but a loin cloth, and carrying a massive sword that would make the Seven Swordsman of the Mist envious. It was by definition, glaring at them and simply walking over to stand behind Jacen.

"R-Remind me never to get on that thing's bad side," Sakura whispered to Vette.

"Sure, problem is he doesn't have a good side," Vette whispered back. "Fact the boss brought him here, means someone in this village really pissed the boss off."

Sakura winced wondering who could get Naruto so mad he brought a monstrous hulk to deal with them. "H-He's not mad at me is he?"

Vette simply rolled her eyes, "Please, he's so in love with you, me, and Jaesa we could kick him in the balls and he think we're being kinky."

Blushing at the lewd reply the rosette watched the next person to walk down, who was a girl with long red hair, wearing glasses, and had violet colored eyes, she was also wearing a grey uniform with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the left sleeve, she wore a sleeveless trench coat over the uniform and on the back was another Uzumaki clan symbol only bigger. She looked at them pushing her glasses up further on her nose scrutinizing.

Tsunade groaned, "The baka is grandstanding."

"What you mean, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Each person is coming down one at a time, he's going to make some flashy entrance I just know it," the blonde hokage state rubbing the bridge of her nose. "First Jiraiya, then Anko, and now this baka."

Shizune, Vette, and Sakura giggled as the next to come down the ramp was someone the three Kunoichi recognized, as Sasuke came into the sun light, wearing a white open chested shirt, black hikori style pants, and overly large purple rope tied around his waist. He also wore gauntlets and had a sword strapped to his back. He walked up to the hokage and bowed slightly, "I'm back if you wish to punish me for my actions in leaving the village I will accept your decision."

Tsunade pursed her lips, "The councils felt you were kidnapped or at least officially, I agreed to it on the grounds that Naruto be the one to retrieve you, hence why neither of you are really in trouble for being gone for three years. But I have a feeling the civilian council will raise a stink regardless of the fact that Naruto was successful."

"Tsk, bakas, Naruto isn't Kyuubi," Sasuke responded then smirked hearing smoke bombs go off behind him. "He's still a dobe at times." Turning he and the girls watching as a figure dressed in red and black armored robes walked down trying to look intimidating, his hood was up and the mask was over his face the only thing preventing him from truly being intimidating was the look of abject fear on his face.

As he finished walking down the ramp Naruto found himself coming face to face with five of the nine women in his life that meant the world to him. One watched him with a good humored smirk on her blue tinted face, one was neutral as ever, one was shaking her head trying to keep herself from laughing at his expense, the last two though were the ones he feared the most, as both could probably beat him into submission, heal him, and repeat the process. The fact that Sakura hadn't hugged Sasuke was a bright point to him though. _Maybe, just maybe she loves me as much as I love her_. He walked up to them pulling down his hood and mask rubbing the back of his head. "Um, sorry I was gone so long granny, it wasn't my fault you got to believe me."

Tsunade grumbled at the granny comment but seeing him alive and well regardless of his annoying entrance, she threw all thoughts of pounding him into paste for worrying her away to pull him into a hug and relish that he was now in her arms again after three years. "It's okay Naruto I'm just glad your safe."

Naruto nodded breaking into his cheesy fox smile with real warmth behind his eyes. He then turned to Sakura scratching his cheek, "Um, brought Sasuke back as promise like I said in my letter and look not a scratch on the teme's head."

Sakura grabbed his cloak pulling him in real close, nose to nose, her jade green eyes. "If you ever worry me like this again, you'll never get one of these for a long time," blinking in confusion before Sakura lunged forward capturing his lips with hers dragging the kiss out. "Also you're taking the three of us out on separate dates."

Not sure what was happening Naruto scratched his head rifling through his memories of the last minute before breaking into another huge smile. _YYYEEESSSS!_ He nods not trusting his voice. After a few minutes of explaining who his companions were he then pulled out the datapad with evidence involving Danzo and showed it to Tsunade. "Here you're not going to like the read but you're definitely going to like the outcome."

Tsunade read through the information and the farther she got the angry her face looked, when she finished she was livid, "That old monster!" she screamed. "ANBU!" suddenly ten men and women dressed in the ANBU black ops uniform appeared on the roof. "I want the entire civil, shinobi, and Clan council's in the council room in one hour if they are not present I want them arrested and sent to Ibiki and tell him he and Anko are to have fun breaking them."

Ashara leaned into her husband, "Think Andronikus would like to meet her, my love?"

"Well she is spirited and he does love women with spirit," Jacen chuckles. The Trugeta woman smiled basking in her husband's arms. "Only time will tell and if they meet, Naruto stated she has deep emotional scars. I'm sure the love of a new man could heal them."

Author's Note: Not much of a rant more like pointing out some things, I love me some Star Wars I've seen the entire original trilogy so many times I've failed to count. I love Bioware for the most part though there business tractions as of late leave much to be desired, Mass Effect 3 was a fan flop and the ending sucked balls. Star Wars: The Old Republic left wishing that it had been made on consoles as the eight individuals stories were good I just felt it would have better as console MMO rather than a PC MMO, probably by the time they realized that it was too late. If I can get a better laptop to play that game I have several characters made and I love the game just my laptop isn't compatible. Anyway can anyone guess who the three characters from the visions are.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Emotionless drones, were by far the easiest to manipulate using the force as their will power was broken, they did not question it, they did not fight it, they were simply there. This was Darth Imperious impression when he felt the ANBU Root entered the council room from the shadows. As such the moment they took up positions behind Danzo Shimura to protect their master he rendered them useless without so much as lifting a finger. Jacen had been a slave since he was three raised by his poor mother in the palace of one to foremost Sith scientist in the empire. It was at age 6 that he began manifesting his abilities in the force, and at 7 the scientist found out, began training him mostly in saber defensive combat and some light force lightning techniques. Years later he apparently caught the eye of Lord Vash and been sent to Korriban. This had been a test to see if he was indeed the descendant of another Sith Lord named Kalik, which had turned out to be very true. What followed were harrowing escapes, lies and betrayals not only from his master but other higher placed Dark Lords. Manipulations and deceit, but also kernels of love and companionship, Ashara had become his rock slowly but gently nudging him away from the dark side, she had kept him sane and gave him the love he sorely missed. The moment he earned enough credibility he went back to that Sith scientist and bought his mother from the man, then promptly freed her. Now his mother was here or rather at the Whirlpool base enjoying a nice restful retirement.

Glancing at Danzo the Sith sage felt the man was entirely too much like Darth Thanaton and Baris for his taste, justifying whatever action he made by saying it was for the good of the village when all it was for himself. _What is good for me will be good for the village, because I am what's good for the village_. Jacen snorted to himself no matter the skin lusts for power were universal. _I give the Empire another two centuries at best fifty years at worst or less. If Malgus leads it, I feel the Empire will last until he becomes one with the force. The man knows how to balance things, takes only what is required and leaves everything else alone._ The Inquisitor snorted in disgust at this and began to focus on the man's surface thoughts knowing anyone this ambitious would be firing them nonstop.

XXX

Danzo wondered what this impromptu meeting entailed he barely had enough information to even begin any possible rebuttals if the need arises. The only thing he could possibly surmise that it had something to do with the strange craft that landed on the tower not more than an hour ago. Whoever was in the craft had given Tsunade information that according to her scowl was problematic at best and deadly to his plans at worse. _What could it be, my dealings with Orochimaru. Kushina Uzumaki could they have found her, no impossible she's hidden. I will not lose my last card to play on the boy if the Sharingan fail._

No sooner had he finished that line of thought, then entire room was bathed in an oppressive pressure ten times worse than any killing intent imaginable. Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows stalking towards, eyes glowing a sickly yellow, as the figure unclipped something from his belt. There was a snap-hiss and before the old cripple could move a glowing purple-white blade entered his field of vision before it was abruptly cut off and he breathed no more, a split second before he revealed the location Kushina was being held in.

"Why did you jump the gun like that?" Tsunade asked.

The dark figure seemed to tense up, "I have a question, Lady Tsunade. Who is Kushina Uzumaki?"

The woman's eyes widen and her hand went to her mouth, "S-She w-was your mother, how did you find that out?"

The dark figure pulled back his hood and lowered his mask, glancing at Jaesa. "Jaesa, I'm sending you a mental image I want you to follow it, take Khem with you. Khem if you see any ANBU in that bunker with a blank mask you do what you do best and enjoy yourself."

The huge hulk emerged from the shadows frightening the shinobi, civilian, and clan councils as he moved with a smaller feminine form moved with the hulk. Naruto stood in the middle of the room his emotions flickering, from rage, to anger, and then back. His yellow eyes gazing out over the three councils gathered as his rage grew so did the oppressive feeling. A second later two figures jumped out of the shadows grabbing him. "Stop Naruto, please calm down," Sakura whispered soothingly while Vette buried her face into his chest whispering that she loved him that everything was cool. "I love you too, please Naruto stop."

The whisker marked sith slowly began to calm eyes closing taking deep breaths basking in the warmth being held by his two lovers while feeling Jaesa gently caressing his mind with hers. "My apologies Lady Tsunade, I lost myself for a moment." He opened his eyes again and they were the traditional deep blue that most associated with him. The two girls gently let him go but each took a hand.

"The Force reveals surface thoughts, Lady Tsunade and Danzo doomed himself by thinking of Naruto's mother," Jacen appeared from the shadows as well along with his wife.

"And you are?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

Jacen bowed, "Jacen Zorik at your esteemed service, this beautiful woman next to me is my wife Ashara," the robed Trugeta bowed slightly. "She's a bit shy," getting a light slap to his shoulder. "But feisty."

Tsunade frowned heavily for a moment before waving it off, "Doesn't matter Danzo would have been executed before the end of this meeting anyway."

"On what grounds?" Homura asked.

"Treason, he conspired with Orochimaru to undermine the village, he actually helped plan the Sand/Sound invasion four years ago. He gave Orochimaru the Edo Tensei from our Forbidden Scroll which was then used to bring my Grandfather and Granduncle back from the dead to kill the Third Hokage. But that's by far not his worse act of treason," she paused as both Naruto and Sakura pulled Danzo's body into the light and stripped the bandages to reveal Sharingan's embedded into the left arm. "He used the blood of my grandfather and the Uchiha clan's Kekki Genkai to produce this abomination."

"The fact that he has my mother's body was just the final nail in his coffin," Naruto growled. He searched the faces of each council member and found them all to be absolutely appalled at this discovery. "Right now Khem Vhal that hulk you guys saw is tearing through the Root underground headquarters and is going to erase that stain on this village's past."

"It's good to see you've returned from your training trip Naruto," Tsume smiled. "Though I didn't expect a weapon to equal that of the Second Hokage thunder sword?"

Naruto clipped the purple lightsaber to his belt while pulling the other one out and with snap hiss and orange-white blade appeared humming dangerously. "It's called a Lightsaber the order in which these weapons are created for are much like the monks and our own Shinobi forces. They are called Jedi and Sith, both use a spiritual power called the force I would go into more detail. Needless to say one uses emotions the other does not, the one that uses emotions mostly focuses on the worst emotions, anger, fear, greed, lust. While the other focuses on virtues like, compassion, knowledge, serenity, justice."

"Have either sides used other emotions?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto turned off his lightsaber re-clipping it to his belt, "Only a few on both sides have and are ostracized for it, love has no place in either order, one considers it a weak emotion while the other feels it leads to attachment."

"Neither sounds very logical," Shibi Aburame stated.

"True, only one among both their orders before me and Jacen had ever embraced both sides of the force looking to bring it into balance, his name was Revan. He believed to be truly in tune with the force you must embrace both sides, you must have both the emotions of the dark side and the virtues of the light to truly be one with the force. Jacen and I have embrace these teachings," the whisker marked sith stated with Jacen nodding with a smile, the same with Ashara.

"Wow you've developed a lot more then we first expected when you disappeared three years ago, Naruto," Inoichi stated with a warm smile.

"Be happy to know then, that I still aim to be Hokage," Naruto chuckled causing everyone in the room to follow. "I also honored my promise to Sakura-chan and brought Sasuke back."

This caused all the civilians faces to brighten, "Where is he, Naruto?" one of the chief merchants in the council asked.

"He's at his clan compound, with a member of my clan that I found living under Orochimaru's nose," Naruto snorts in annoyance. "I got a feeling that the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans will forever be joined if she has anything to say about it."

Sakura gently smacked him on the arm, "It's only fitting after all he is your god brother."

"Meh, details, I swear if that…," Naruto was cut off by wrist communicator beeping. "Jaesa did you find my mother's body?" he asked softly pain in his voice.

"S-She's a-alive, my lord," Jaesa voice was soft filled with both hope and awe.

"What…did…you…say?" Naruto's voice started choking up.

"She's alive, Naruto, your mother is alive," Jaesa's voice also cracking feeling his emotions through their force bond.

"H-How is that possible, she couldn't have survived that night," Koharu stated. "Naruto not many know this but your mother was the previous Nine tails Jinchuuriki, just like Mito Uzumaki Senju was before her. It's almost impossible for a Jinchuuriki to live after the biju is ripped out of their host."

"You said almost, is there a way to restore a person?" Naruto asked.

Homura nodded frowning, "Only the Chiyo of Suna would know such a jutsu though."

Tsunade pursed her lips thinking, she saw Naruto shifting on his feet, "Go," with barely a nod Naruto practically flew out of the council chambers.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted back who was already moving to join her lover knowing her medical expertise would be needed.

"Neko ask Sasuke if he can check his families personal mission scrolls, any that are highly suspicious I want brought to me. Only one clan could have pried the information out of Chiyo and not start a war, simply because she couldn't remember it. Someone in the Uchiha clan gave the means of returning Kushina to live after she was supposed to have died and I want answers," Tsunade said firmly the rest of the council all seem to be looking grim. "Why are we only figuring this out now?"

"Simple, Lady Hokage, Naruto returned from his training and began to make ripples in the pond. The ripples revealed the piranha hidden in the pond, and now we simply have to kill the piranha to make the pond pristine again," Jacen responded.

Tsume licked her lips, "Tell me Jacen is it," she asked getting a nod. "Would your wife be terribly put out if I arranged a marriage between you and my daughter?"

"Yes, I would," Ashara stated crossing her arms over her chest giving the wild looking woman a glare.

Tsume waved her hands in retraction chuckling, "Kidding, maybe."

"I would like to vouch for Naruto Uzumaki to given the rank of Jonin," Mebuki Haruno spoke up drawing everyone's attention. "You may have notice in our brief interaction with him he had a commanding presence."

"I can vouch for his ability to lead and teach, Jaesa has been his apprentice going on her third year," Jacen explained. "He is also in supreme command of a Sith Imperial Garrison station in orbit around the planet."

Shikaku frowned, "Troublesome, what does that mean?"

"The Sith empire is currently establishing an Imperial listening outpost just above us in the stars as you would call it," Ashara explained. "Mostly it's simply to monitor Republic traffic nothing more or less."

"And Naruto is in charge of it?" Tsunade asked looking stunned.

Vette began to speak, "Yeah, at one point boss was like the third highest guy in the Empire, they called him the Emperor's Wrath, anytime the Emperor got pissed at someone, boss was called in to do the job," the blue skinned Twi'lek rubbed her arms. "He didn't like the job, so when the opportunity made to get a demotion he took it and asked to come back home. The Dark Council granted his request on the grounds he established a listening post here. He wanted a simple battalion to watch over everything, they gave him a fricken garrison. That's how well respected boss is."

The entire council chamber was silent, they all looked at each other. "I second Councilwoman Haruno's motion," Hiashi stated.

"All oppose?" Tsunade asked and no hands we're raised she smiled softly. "I'll have him fitted for a Jonin vest before the end of the day. Right now I need to go help my apprentice."

XXX

Naruto did not waste anytime using the images he stole from Danzo's mind he raced through the underground complex as fast as his legs could carry him with both Chakra and the force enhancing his speed. Midway though he scooped up Sakura into his arms so he didn't leave her behind. The rosette haired girl nestled in his arms watched in amazement as they practically had flown through the village into the dark underground, everything in a blur. She looked down at her lover seeing his mind focused on the one person he long thought dead and buried with his father. When he discovered what Danzo had done, he had been enraged almost to the point of losing himself completely to the dark side, the amount of hatred he felt had consumed him, if it hadn't been for Vette, Sakura, and Jaesa he was sure he'd of slaughtered the entire Hidden Leaf council, then the village itself. He would have told Malavai to target the hidden leaf with the ships in orbit and levelled it to the ground, killing everything in it. But his loves held him in their grasp soothed the hatred, the anger, replaced it with love eased the pain, caressed away the hurt, bathed him in compassion and sympathy. How he loved all three even more now, they weathered his storm and brought strength in this highly unusual union of four hearts.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to frighten the three of you," he said softly.

Sakura smiled softly kissing his cheek, "It was justified he deserved what he got, just remember everyone else in that room was just as shocked and angry at him. But they also knew you had more rights to be angry, she's your mother and he took her from you."

"I-I don't deserve the three of you," Naruto whispered earning a smack to the back of his head looking at Sakura he saw tears in her eyes and a fierce but sad look.

"I should be the one saying that," Sakura's eyes flashed. "I beat you, I belittled you, I ignored you, yet you kept coming back to me, offering me your heart. You willingly fought a stronger opponent when you fought Gaara to save me, you chased after Sasuke because I asked you to, not caring if it broke your heart. You did it to make me happy," she cried. "I don't deserve you, Naruto. But you still want me, to give your heart to me, but this time I won't throw it away. I'll hold on to it with every fiber of my being, I don't care if I have to share it with Vette and Jaesa, all I care about now is to be with you, marry you, have your children if you'll let me, I love you Naruto." Naruto slowly came to a stop as they came to the room Kushina was being held, gently setting Sakura down on her feet. He reached up and wiped her tears away before leaning in and kissing her. Sakura wanted to deepen the kiss, by Kami she wanted to deepen it but she restrained herself, her future mother-in-law needed her in the medic nin capacity.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled faintly before walking into a stale white room that smelled of anomia and bleach, in the center of the room Jaesa stood next to a bed and in that bed laid a woman hooked up to various machines, one pumped in nutrients, the other pumped out waste from her body, another pumped in a solution that kept her comatose yet her mind according to the machines was highly active. He walked up to the woman who gave birth to him, who was supposed to be dead. Gazing at her in quiet awe aside from looking slightly malnourished and her body were probably so badly weakened from sixteen years of doing nothing that it would take normally nearly a year to recuperate. He reached up to his communicator, "Malavai I need a Kolto tank and medical droid here ASAP." He watched Sakura scan his mother noting she was also in awe of the woman mostly at how even under all the machines the woman's beauty could be seen.

"At once my lord," Malavai's reply came.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "How bad?"

"Danzo wanted her incapacitated but not damaged," Sakura's green hands gently coasted over her future mother-in-law. "She's weak but alive and with the right treatments she'll be as healthy as she was before you were born I imagine."

"Can we wake her?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled softly nodding motioning Jaesa to help her as the two teen girls started working. The rosette haired girl gently pulling out the IV that held the solution that kept the woman comatose, then healed the hole using her medical jutsu. After that she began neutralizing the solution, while she did that. Jaesa began using the force to begin bringing the woman's inert form back into being active. First she started with her motor functions, which became more pronounced as Sakura neutralize the solution. Next came the sense of touch allowing Kushina to feel things again, the air, the bed sheets, Naruto's hand who had taken Kushina's. Then came the sense of taste, she could taste the grittiness of not being able to use her throat for sixteen years, trying to swallow using a dry mouth. With Jaesa's help Naruto picked the woman up and gently gave her a drink of water to quench her parched throat. Next came sound, Kushina heard the three breaths in the room one labored namely her own, one swift mostly in excitement, the other two calm, a distant rhythmic beep of a heart monitor. Finally came sight, Kushina tentatively opening her eyes wincing at the brightness. At first everything was blurry trying to adjust after not being used in the last sixteen years. When they finally did clear she had three people standing around her, two girls she didn't recognize but it was the blonde male that looked familiar.

"Hey mom," Naruto whispered.

Kushina's eyes widen her heart beating faster, looking at her son for the first time since that horrible night. She remembered it all, the masked man, Kurama being ripped out of her using the Sharingan, Minato driving him off, his proposal to seal the fox into Naruto, her rejection of the idea, fearing what would happen without either of them there to protect him. Then she remember her death, for what felt like ages there was nothing, then a light, Danzo standing over her, one of his Root ANBU collapsing, before she react darkness. She stared up quietly looking at her son, emotions flooding her, regret, but relief overwhelming relief and undeniable happiness surged into her body. She was alive, weak sure, but alive and her son had found her. "N…N…Na…rut…o," her voice barely above a whisper, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto smiled pulling his mother into hug as tears of happiness of his own rolled down his cheeks. This was the scene that Tsunade, Shizune, and the ANBU that accompanied them, everyone around them watched the scene play out tears of own falling. Mother and son had been finally reunited.

Author's Note: The final part of this chapter brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it, so I hope those that read it enjoy it. Will I have Naruto reveal himself to his descendants, yes actually, Oola, Galen, and Mara will meet him. Oola will meet Naruto before the events of Star Wars: Rebels, Galen will meet Naruto on Dagobah after his vision of Juno, and Mara will meet after she got caught by the Chiss in Spectre from the Past. Next chapter will reveal how Kushina was revived and the Akatsuki find out about Naruto's army.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Happiness, grief, and regret a strange mixture when one first thinks about it. For Kushina Uzumaki it was her reaction to finding out what had happen to her son, he had hardships upon hardships and if Hiruzen Sarutobi was alive right now, she would have castrated the man for his one moment of vengeful pride. The loss of Biwako Sarutobi had not been the fault of Naruto's or Kurama's it had been the fault of the mask individual that ripped the fox out of her. Before the man could think rationally however he let slip the Nine-tails was sealed inside her son. When he had begun to think and realized his mistake it was too late, her son's fate was sealed he would fall into the categories of Gaara from the Hidden Sand, Han and Roshi from the Hidden Stone, and young innocent Fu from the Hidden Waterfall to be hated and shunned for something not there doing. That was her grief and her regret, she was coming to grips with it and would push her way past it. The happiness stemmed from her son's love and affection as well as those from his three lovers. She and Vette instantly got along the Twi'lek girls feisty nature reminded Kushina a lot of herself. Her snarky comments and carefree attitude made the bond between future mother-in-law and future daughter-in-law almost seamless. Kushina's impression of Jaesa was similar to her impressions of Minato, she came restrained but had a mean prankster streak underneath the bland outward expression. Last was Sakura, Naruto's first crush and first love, needless to say somehow and in someway Kushina felt Naruto had actually listened to her advice before her original death. If Vette reminded Kushina of herself younger, then Sakura combination of both her younger self and her older self complete with the similar hard lives growing up. The only minor difference was how the two coped, she had to go at it alone, while Sakura had a friend to help her.

Kushina ran her fingers through her son's hair, while the dips into the Kolto tank did wonders to speed up her recovery repairing a lot of the physical damage, enough to wear she could walk with the aid of a cane. She had months more to do, her chakra capacity was actually bigger than where it was at her death. She always had more chakra then most women mostly because of Kurama and her own Uzumaki genes, so performing Genjutsu was never her thing, her strengths were in Wind Ninjutsu, Water Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and of course her clan's stock and trade sealing. She was eager to finish her physical therapy so she could get back on the horse. Looking down at her son and frowned sadly thinking of so many missed opportunities, her plans destroyed. She planned to be Naruto's jonin sensei and later have him become her apprentice in the sealing arts, like her father had done for her.

Lieutenant Malavai entered the room along with Sakura who had become her personal medics. "Is it terminal?" Kushina asked with a pout.

"Yes, Lady Kushina lifelong I'm afraid," Malavai smirked glancing down at Naruto. "Or at least until he's married than he becomes someone else's problem."

Sakura rolled her eyes as the red haired woman giggled, using her medical jutsu, "Another week of Kolto dips and some physical therapy you'll be back to full strength, auntie," Sakura stated feeling slightly annoyed calling her that, but the moment Kushina found out her son had enacted the Clan Restoration Charter, the Uzumaki woman had asked to meet all three of her future daughter-in-laws separately and immediately told them to call her auntie until they married Naruto then start calling her mom. Safe to say Jaesa still called her Lady Kushina out of respect of her position as her master's mother, as much as Kushina tried to dissuade the former Jedi. Vette was the only one to start calling her mom, stating she rather just jump to it rather than wait. Kushina immediately hugged the blue skinned Twi'lek, and holding up a victory sign stating best daughter-in-law ever.

"Great I hate hospitals, and the food sucks I want ramen," Kushina pouted still gently running her hands through her son's hair.

"Something else you and Naruto have in common," Sakura sighed. Hearing a light groan as Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes and rolling his neck. "Honestly Naruto, you're going to hurt yourself sleeping like that, you mom isn't going to run away from you if spent one night sleeping in your own bed."

The whiskered marked sith scratched his cheek looking sheepish, "Sorry."

"Be kind, Lady Sakura, my lord is still in the midst of bonding to his mother, as such we should allow for it. Eventually he'll return to his old patterns," Malavai stated. "He has been denied such a thing for sixteen years."

Sakura nodded taking a deep sigh, "I know Lady Tsunade told me that, but I'm worried about his own health. And will stop referring to me as Lady Sakura, I haven't earned the right for any title."

"You are one of my lords, intended wives through this Clan Restoration Charter, as such with all Sith Lords that marry their wives are granted the title of Lady," Malavai explained.

Sakura grumbled blushing slightly, "And if Naruto becomes Hokage you be getting the same title anyway, so just deal with it Sakura-chan," Kushina giggled watching rosette haired girl groaned.

Naruto chuckled standing and cracking his back, "So what's on the agenda today?" Kushina asked.

"First need to get in touch with Pierce, they managed to track down Fu, she went into hiding after the Akatsuki tried to make a grab for her," Naruto paused pulling out a datapad that was connected to the Imperial Network, "I need to be there, Fu's probably scared to death right now."

Sakura's eye twitched, "How the heck do you know her?"

"Remember when Team 7 did that mission to the hidden Waterfall," Sakura nodded. "Well after meeting up with Kakashi sensei and staying the night in the forest outside the entrance I kind of bumped into her, while I was out looking for firewood, she asked me what I was doing and I told her," Naruto paused. "She got a spaced out look for a second meaning she was talking to her Biju which I didn't know at the time, then she got real friendly real fast. We kind of hit it off."

"So that's why it took almost four hours to look for firewood," Sakura stated.

Kushina nodded, "It's natural though they are in different Jinchuuriki the Biju will naturally gravitate toward each other, Chomei and Kurama were the closest out of the nine, at least that was what Kurama told me the few times he'd actually talk to me. While he and Shikaku really hated each other."

The rosette haired girl frowned, "Am I going to have to tell Vette and Jaesa we're going to get another sister wife?"

Naruto waved his hands shaking his head, "No, I don't see her like that Sakura-chan. I see her like I see Shizune and Ayame, she's simply my surrogate sister more so since we share the same burden."

"Might push her towards Sasuke, though the poor boy needs someone who'd adore him and is not a fangirl," Kushina pointed out.

"Would that work?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I'm his godmother. Plus I've been meaning to ask him why Mikoto didn't take you in like she was supposed to," Kushina frowned.

The whiskered marked blonde finished scanning his datapad and setting it down on Kushina's dresser. He taught his mother how to use it, mostly to keep in touch with him if he got called away to the Hidden Whirlpool. She was stunned that he would set up shop there and was worried he inadvertently destroyed the ruins. But those worries were put to rest as the village had been cordon off behind ray shields and only scientists were allow to go in mostly to recover artifacts of the clan but not to disturb the ruins as a whole. Naruto kissed his mother on the cheek and then kissed Sakura, "I'll be back later in the day, got to talk Fu out of hiding and bring her here at least until the Akatsuki are gone. I already explained it to Shibuki, and he agreed he's even willing to negotiate into letting Fu stay as a member of the Hidden Leaf."

Everyone in the room looked only mildly surprised as the sith Jinchuuriki waved them goodbye. At the entrance to the Hospital Jaesa fell into step just behind Naruto, "I have to ask my lord, after all this time and all the months we've taken to return to your home planet, have you thought about ruling over the planet?"

"Jaesa, we've discussed this before I'm not the type to rule over a planet, heck I doubt I'll very good at ruling the Leaf," he stopped turning to one of his lovers and smiled faintly. "I just want to live with you, Vette-chan, and Sakura-chan have a long happy life together. That is all I've ever wanted deep down."

Jaesa nodded but frown slightly, "You would be a great ruler, Naruto." Naruto kissed her his smile warming considerably.

"I appreciate the confidence, my love. I've had visions of the distant future of our offspring's, offspring one becomes a rebel fighting against a tyrannical sith rule, one becomes what I am now a mixture of light and dark trying to find his place in the galaxy. The last one becomes a slave to the sith ruler, later a smuggler and sometime Jedi Padawan, finally she goes on to become a great jedi standing alongside her Jedi Grandmaster husband."

"But Jedi don't marry unless they meet a certain guideline," Jaesa stated.

"I know what I have foreseen, is a new Jedi Order that blends the light and the dark, that allows attachments, allows love, its not the stagnant beast that it is today and will be for the next thirty five hundred years," Naruto states as they both move through the village.

Jaesa Willsaam frowned sadly at the thought of her former order being this complacent for the next three millennia. Refusing to change, she often had heated words with both her first master and Noman Karr about the stated of the Jedi Order. Naruto had revealed to her the hypocrisy of the Jedi when he captured Karr and allowed the man to stew in his own hatred of Baris. What she had seen had shocked and appalled her, it also showed her the man was grooming her to become his weapon. Naruto had rescued her from that life, and begun to teach her the ways of balancing light and dark of the force stating that it was to listen to the force as a whole and obeying what it whispers rather than try to manipulate it to ones own way of thinking. Karr tried to go against the will of the Force and he paid for it. Baris tried to force the force to do what he wanted and he paid for it. "The force wills it?"

"Yes, the force and the future are always in motion, Jaesa-chan. If it wishes for me to rule the planet I will. If it simply wants me to live a modest happy life with my three beautiful wives and rule my home village then I will do that. I know you wish more for me considering how our pasts were terrible for the most part. But we will rise above this and the force willingly guides us to our ultimate destiny," the sith blonde watched the former Jedi nods. Naruto gently pulls her into a hug which she gladly returns. "Come on, maybe taking the head off an Akatsuki will make you feel better."

Jaesa raised a delicate eyebrow, "that only happened once."

Naruto snickered, "True but I never seen anyone who found killing a group of droids and smugglers to be so turn on you were practically jumping me right there in terminal."

Crossing her arms over her chest the former jedi turned her head slightly blushing, "Couldn't help it you looked so damned commanding at that moment, my passions nearly got away from me."

"Maybe after this is over the four us can lock the door to my ship and not come out until I turn you all into goo?" Naruto asked suggestively. No sooner had he finished a figure crashed out of tree. "Pervy-Sage."

Jiraiya jumped to his feet rubbing the blood from his nose, "Heh, hey kid been awhile."

"You're what four days late finally getting here, I arrived here a week ago, and the word mom is alive was out two days after that," Naruto explained.

"Sorry, sorry, was busy with one of my spies trying to filter out how much to give away to the Akatsuki. I got to say kid, you came back with a vengeance, killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, found out about all of Danzo's shit, something I've been trying to figure out for years, you then kill him, and lastly you discover Kushina is still alive," Jiraiya had a proud smile on his face. "Your father would be really proud of…you." The stumbled in his words came from Naruto slamming a fist in the man's gut. Dropping to the ground gasping for breath while trying not to puke, "Yep…I deserved that," the old man coughed a few times.

"Glad you understand why I did it," Naruto smirked slightly, "And so fall into an exclusive crowd, pervy-sage. Dad and Sasuke got the same shot to the gut, so consider it your punishment for the neglect, godfather."

The toad sannin sighed rolling to sit down still rubbing his stomach, "I'll probably get worse from your mom when she get's to feeling better half the reason why I took my sweet time getting back. I figured I rather her get it out of her system and kill me now rather than later."

"Please mom's an Uzumaki, we don't do standard punishment I gave you a punch to the gut because I know she's going to give you punishment. She'll probably prank your ass, and I guarantee she's already got one in mind," Naruto smirked watching his godfather groan knowing he'll never be able to avoid it.

"What are you and the girl in the robes going?" Jiraiya asked changing the subject.

"Jaesa-chan and I are going to find Fu, my command center in Whirlpool found her heading toward Wave with two Akatsuki on her trail, a guy from her home village and someone from the Hidden Rain," Naruto explained.

"Kakuzu and Hidan, infamous Zombie brothers," Jiraiya replied grimly.

"They'll wish they we're real Rakghouls when I finish with them," Naruto snarled earning a look of confusion as the blonde sith and his female apprentice headed to the Hokage tower.

Author's Note: Not much to this chapter. Anyway I thank everyone that reading this enjoying it, as for Super Saiyan Naruto I will finish the latest chapter eventually and post it please be patient some more. As for Sasuke his mini-harem will consist of Karin, Fu, and Ino yes I know having two of his fangirls essentially feels like I giving in but its Sasuke I need to torture him in some way, even if he's more tolerable in this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Naruto and Jaesa had passed under the sign of the named bridge in his honor, which still left the sith jinchuuriki looking stunned each time he saw it. "Still floors me everytime I see that, when Pierce showed it the first time, I couldn't keep the smile off my face for a solid week."

"Vette and I know, you we're highly energetic in your love making that week, my lord," the former jedi smiled. "We did not complain as you may recall."

The blonde looked a bit sheepish remembering, he sighed thinking about Sakura, "So should marriage be three different ceremonies or just one big one?"

"I would request an Alderannian traditional marriage; I believe Sakura expresses having the traditional shinobi marriage. Vette I recall simply wants your surname, a ring, and a night of hot steamy sex."

With a sigh Naruto shakes his head, "Yeah I don't really picture Vette-chan the type to want a lavish wedding, she just wants to get to the ball busting, endurance training, mind blowing, make her scream my name, multi-orgasmic sex," he lists and notices Jaesa stop he turns to see his Jedi apprentice had spaced out with a light blush adorning her cheeks and what looked like blood coming from her right nostril, "Um, Jaesa-chan?"

The former Jedi quickly shook her head to clear, "M-My apologies my lord I lost myself for a moment."

"Jaesa it's just the two of us you can drop the dutiful apprentice act," Naruto gently pulled her into his arms. "You can call me by my name."

"I-I know but it is hard, all my life I have been taught to be respectful to those above me, and the sith way all apprentices are subservient to their teachers, they are not considered equals," Jaesa whispers feeling her hood slowly dropping to reveal her face, shoulder length brown hair and her brown eyes searching her lover's.

"I'm not the traditional sith, Jaesa-chan; you are my equal in every way, just like Vette-chan, and Sakura-chan. You each have abilities that are actually better than mine. I'd likely shoot myself in the foot with one of Vette's blasters, Sakura has the ability to heal any wound and pulverize any opponent with her chakra enhanced strength. Your abilities in the force in some areas overshoot mine by far and your lightsaber combat is greater than mine. You each hold an equal part of my heart," the blonde sith explain gently wiping away the former Jedi's tears caressing her cheeks softly.

"Naruto," Jaesa whispered softly leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. A few minutes later they reluctantly separated. Walking through the land of waves village before coming to a makeshift. Jaesa stretch out with the force, "she's in the tree above us."

"Fu-chan its Naruto, you can come out," Naruto watched as a girl a bit taller than himself with a deep tan, mint green hair, and orange eyes jumped out of the tree looking around nervously. "They're a few minutes away Fu-chan and they won't get you, I promise and you know me."

The green haired girl lunge at him hugging him crying, "Naruto, Fu missed you so much," the girl whimpered softly.

"Sorry I didn't see you like I wanted to, things got kind of hectic. Oh Shibuki said you can stay in the Hidden Leaf until the Akatsuki are and maybe even permanently," Naruto explained.

"Fu would like that a lot, could Fu be part of Naruto-kun's family?" Fu asked.

Naruto nodded, "Of course, want to know what's better you'll have an actual mom," Fu's eyes widen in shock and joy. "I found my mom Fu, and she's alive."

"That's awesome, Fu happy for Naruto, happy to have a mom," the green haired jinchuuriki giggled turning to face the normal reserved former Jedi who had a tick mark above her left eye, "who you?"

"I am one of Naruto's fiancées and his apprentice," Jaesa said evenly eyes flashing. _My lord may consider this country bumpkin his sister but does she have to rub herself all over him in such a perverse manner, it makes Vette's attempts seem tame_. A second later her rising ire was stomped out when she sensed the negative emotions from the two Akatsuki members approaching them. "My lord, they approach just beyond the tree line."

"Oh good, Fu-chan back to your hiding spot," blonde sith stated to which the green haired girl nodded vanishing into the trees. "Jaesa-chan, please do take care of the one with the five hearts, I'll take out the foul mouthed Jashinist."

Jaesa smirked darkly pulling her hood back over her head drawing her double-bladed lightsaber. This one was made after she became Naruto's apprentice, from the blades of a Tukata and metal from Naruto's first lightsaber that he was sent to retrieve from the tomb of Naga Sadow. The crystals were actually the crystals made from Naruto's necklace the very same one he got from Tsunade. He still had three pieces to that necklace, two of which he planned to give to Vette and Sakura. The cyan colored crystal gave off a cyan colored blade for her lightsaber which she cherished so much. She had yet to use this lightsaber in battle but now on her lover's homeworld facing one of his enemies she was going to unleash it upon them.

"Do not relent, my apprentice give him no quarter and show no mercy because he will do the same in your place," Naruto whispered as both of them slipped into the shadows.

XXX

Not more than a minute later Fu spotted the two Akatsuki members appear through the trees. Giving a bit of an unconscious shiver the seven-tailed jinchuuriki watched the ones that hunted her, glaring at them. The village in general hated her mostly because none of them were shinobi and couldn't distinguish a kunai and the scroll it was sealed in, but they turned her into a glorified watch dog. Now when she was hunted the village leader hadn't raised so much as a finger to help her, instead her fellow jinchuuriki and one of his fiancées had come to her rescue, even offered her a place in his village. Of course she was going to accept, mostly because of Naruto but also the thought of having a mother something she longed for since forever it was a no brainer. _Fu wants a mom, Naruto offered to be Fu's brother, get to be daughter to Naruto's mom, Fu likes that idea._

"Come down here you fucking little crap stain," Hidan scowled glaring up at the girl.

"Nope, Fu has surprise for morons like you," Fu snickered.

"Look kid just quit running and accept what's going to happen," Kakuzu states before the two Akatsuki here something very menacing as four snap-hisses are heard. Before either man could turn a cyan blade slices Kakuzu's head clean off. Regardless of how many hearts the man had if he didn't have a head those hearts cease to function hence he drops without even seeing his attacker. Hidan was just as unlucky only he was still conscious.

"What the fuck?" Hidan found himself staring at someone in black and red armored robes.

"Such language, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" the figure states as Fu jumps down smirking.

"Fuck you, butt fucker," Hidan replied snarling.

"Sorry as much as my lovely Vette-chan has suggested it I've not done that yet. But I must commend you on your courage in coming out of the closet; alas I just don't swing that way. I love my fiancées way too much to go gay on them," Naruto smirked down at the former Rain jonin.

"Hey I'm not gay!" Hidan growled.

"Hmm, interesting well you are a monk so I guess swearing off sex is the way of things. But imagine if you did get some you be less up tight, does wonders for me," the blonde sith turned the Jashinist's lower body and with a fire jutsu turned it to ash.

"Sonabitch," the former Rain jonin cursed glaring at the blonde jinchuuriki. "What you going to do to me?"

"Test how long your god favors you before allowing you to die, while giving you to my scientists to see if we can use your immortality in anyway," He tapped his communicator. "Commander Pierce I have a couple of pick-ups for you, my lovely sister from another mother, and the head of a Jashinist monk I want our scientist to study thoroughly, with the leanings towards torturous."

"Understood my lord, Lady Fu will be treated as you would be and the head will be treated as you use to be," Pierce smirked.

Naruto looked down at the head before frowning, "This shouldn't be this easy I've defeated Orochimaru, Kabuto, Danzo, and these two in seconds when I could barely defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto three years ago."

"Element of surprise my lord, and you are far stronger than you were when you were thirteen," Jaesa explained. "The force masking our movements and chakra prevents them from detecting us, only those of the dojutsu bloodlines were able to detect us and even then it could be played off as imagination."

"True," Naruto replied hearing his communicator beep, "ah yes Lord Imperious what word do you have?"

"Sasori and Deidara have both been taken care of, that leaves the Uchiha and Kisame, long with the leaders. How do you wish to proceed," Jacen asked.

Naruto spotted Hidan trying to move using his jaw muscles, he stamp down on the head getting more curses for his effort. "Tell Khem to have fun with the Swordsman, however leave Itachi alone he still has a role to fill plus, his illness will kill him in a few months anyway, Sasuke officially washed his hands on killing brother when I told him it would be far more cruel to let his brother die of his disease than granting him a mercy killing."

"Ouch," Jacen muttered over the holocom, "Anyway, Gaara sends you his regards and would love to find out how you're doing."

"Tell him, he is welcome and that as soon as the Akatsuki are dealt with I'll be glad to join him for some tea," Naruto smiled. "Better get moving Lord Imperious these criminals wait for no one and neither shall we."

"Understood Lord Wrath, may the Force be with you," Jacen stated with a salute.

"And with you my friend," Naruto shut down the holocom picking up Hidan's head. "Outside Itachi, Kisame, Konan, and Pein, or should I say Nagato Uzumaki who else is a part of the Akatsuki.

The head frowned slightly, "Don't know how you know all that, but since I got no loyalty to those fucktards fine, the only one I've seen is Zetsu also saw this masked guy walking around. Real creepy guy to, one minute he acts like a complete fucking moron the next he goes all dark and mysterious on ya. You happy dipshit?"

"Incredibly, and I thank you for the information as such you can spend the rest of your days entertaining a friend of mine with what anecdotes that tickle your fancy," Naruto chuckles "Maybe you'll get a little head on the side."

"Dude, that is so fucking not cool," Hidan snorts looking mildly annoyed.

XXX (Akatsuki Hidden Base – Hidden Rain) XXX

The days of encroaching darkness Nagato had felt had lifted, he knew of Itachi's double agent status as a spy for Jiraiya-sensei. He didn't care, his interest lied in the new faction that had taken over his clan's ancestral home, but he used the term lightly as they have yet to touch it. The surrounding area had been touched, but the ruins themselves have for the most part have been left alone, save a few archeologists taking great pains to preserve artifacts from his old clan. Also Zetsu had reported to him many of the soldiers in this new faction have begun showing up in new armor with the Uzumaki clan insignia on their armor. It was a sign that this new army was led by an Uzumaki. "Report Zetsu."

"Hidan and Kakuzu have failed to capture the seven tails, Itachi and Kisame failed to capture the two tails, Sasori and Deidara failed to capture the one tail, Hidan is just a head, Kakuzu is dead, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame are all dead. Itachi has been capture by this new faction, and Hidan's head was captured by the nine tails wielding two strange looking swords," White Zetsu reported.

" **The Nine-tails was also using technology far more advanced than anything the Land of Spring currently has in offer. Also rumors are abound in the Hidden Leaf that the previous Nine tails jinchuuriki has been found alive, Danzo has also been killed by the current nine tails.** " The Black Zetsu reported.

"You may go Zetsu," Nagato watched the plant man vanish looking at his six former bodies. In the last three months he had been secretly restoring his body while removing the means to control his paths by taking back what he put in them. "Kushina is alive somehow my sister is alive. And I almost did the unthinkable, I-I almost ordered the death of my very own nephew."

"Does she know you're alive?" Konan asked.

"Doubtful, Master Jiraiya would have never made the connection unless I said something. She probably thinks I perished with the village, I'm almost strong enough to leave, we need to throw, _him_ , off the fact that I'm almost at full strength again," Nagato stated.

"Could send him after Itachi, on the pretenses of shutting him up. Something tells me that place would kill or incapacitate him for a while," Konan suggested.

Nagato nodded, "Something about those people in robes will definitely make it hard for him to leave even with the time displacement jutsu. Alright tell but make it seem like something he was going to do himself, Zetsu has probably informed of everything we already know."

"I'll get it done, please rest Nagato, Naruto cannot revive the clan by himself," Konan smiled softly.

"When you get back please bring some scissor's this hair is getting annoying," Nagato stated brushing his long hair out of his face.

Author's Note: Not much to say except what I thought of earlier, Shinobi could counter a Jedi or Sith if they had the intel. But if they are surprised the Jedi and Sith have the advantage, mostly because Shinobi will initially be fooled into thinking the mind tricks, force push, lightning, telekinesis, enhancements are all chakra based. A Hyuga for example will think they could defeat jedi by cutting chakra pathways, when a sith will let them just to stand up after the assault and blast them into nothing using force lightning or get pushed into a wall using force push, or force choking them to death. Element of surprise would go to the force users first, but in a longer more protracted battle, the shinobi would adapt and find ways to counter. Problem is this all very limited, force users wouldn't be fooled by genjutsu, ninjutsu is pointless for the most simply because a force user would repel the attack same with throwing kunai and shirukens. The strongest opponents against force users would be Kekki Genkai, Haku and his ice manipulation prevents push or repel, the Hyuga's Byakugan and Uchiha's the Sharingan, both the dojutsu can pierce genjutsu for the most part, so mind tricks are pointless, and Mei's lava and miasma release would keep any force user at a distance. That's of course only if the shinobi has for knowledge of this. Thanks to Naruto the Sith soldiers under his command, have been using his knowledge of the Shinobi to limit their exposure. Sasuke is probably the only one to see how his sharingan can penetrate force illusions which is why the battles in this fic are short. Sith normally want to keep their battles short and sweet, it's only when they are fighting Jedi who are their equals that the fighting is long a protracted. Heh, sorry about the rant I love me some star wars and I love to exchange interpretations. Naruto is a devout Revanite by the way, that mission you take on Dromund Kaas well let just say he was opened to those teachings.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It was nearing a conclusion, Naruto one more death that was all that was needed to finally get some peace. For a life as both a Shinobi and a Sith Lord such a thing was a pipe dream. Shinobi while having long stretches of peacetime moments, but three wars have come and gone since the creation of the big five, before that clan fought against other clans. Sith were by far even worse, war was in the blood, and the bloodier the war the better. As it is said, Peace is a lie, but the constant battles during his time with the sith, and the constant fighting he had before leaving to join the sith, Naruto had enough of war. His dream outside of being Hokage was to simply raise a family, relax live his life. He knew he'd have to fight occasionally he never wanted to fight in another full scale war again. "I'm tired Jaesa-chan, tired of all the big fights, little ones I can deal with and they are fun. But fighting wars the endless bloodshed I just can't take anymore, once this masked guy is done, I'm taking a genin team."

Jaesa nods gently taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "but what of my training, my lord?"

"You've got all you need I cannot teach anything more, and in so doing I'm bestowing your Sith title, you from this day forever more be known as Darth Fayed. Both for your skills in stealth but also in your undying love and loyalty to mean, Jaesa-chan," Naruto explained watching as tears rolled down her cheeks seeing in her eyes how happy she was.

"O-Oh Naruto, I can't begin to describe how happy I am at this moment," Jaesa whispered pulling him into a hug and kissing him deeply.

When they separated the whisker marked blonde smile, "You are now my equal, I wish for you to go and find your own apprentice. Teach that person whoever she or he maybe what I've taught you. I know you'll be an excellent teacher. Consider this an early wedding present."

"And I will forever treasure it my love," Jaesa's smile looked like a million kilowatts.

XXX

Sitting around a circular conference table in Whirlpool City as the main base was starting to be called, sat the highest of the high ranking Sith, military officers, Intelligence operatives, and even a few bounty hunters sprinkled in, via Naruto's personal request. These men and women answered to Darth Wrath and Darth Imperious for three reasons. First the two men held the highest ranks among them in the Sith Empire. Second both were fair minded but stern earning the respect and love of the entire garrison. Third and finally they were Revanites, as were everyone in the Garrison; they respected and upheld the teachings of Revan. "I welcome you all to our first official meeting since coming here. Whirlpool City has begun to thrive from the ashes of its predecessor, this was my Clan's home and I can feel the echoes of their last moments I can feel their pain, anguish, but I also feel their determination, their drive to fight and protect those they thought precious. A beloved friend once told me that was the path to true strength and I listened to him well. Protect what you love and what is precious, Lord Revan knew that, Grandmaster Satele Shan knows that now, that is why the Sith Empire fails. Her ancestor bestowed his 'Will of Fire' upon his descendant and she fights with everything she is. Revan himself fought to keep the love of his life safe, to keep his friends safe," Naruto paused in his speech knowing that he held the group at the edge of their seats. Much like he did during the first round of the Chunin Exams.

"But Revan's dream was to end the endless war to bring balance to the force. However his philosophy left him ostracize from both the Jedi and the Sith. His belief was that balance could only be maintained by being both light and dark, balance in its purest form. There should not be a dark or light side, just the force. The jedi would have us believe we should bury our emotions yet have compassion, which that in itself hypocritical after all you can't spell compassion without passion at its end. Sith would have us believe that we must oppress to achieve order, there are countless worlds with countless histories that show us that this only brings ruin, misery, and hardships, eventually rebellion. Peace is not a lie; peace brings respite, rest, clarity. Permanent peace is the lie, without conflict there is no forward movement, without conflict there is stagnation, complacency. I say this my fellow Revanites, the force has shown me a vision and it is both everything we've hoped for and everything we fear. The force will be brought into balance, just not during our time or the time of our children. It will take thirty-five hundred and twenty three years before balance is brought to force. In a hundred year's time the Sith Empire will fall, then collapse completely. The Jedi Order will maintain a stagnant hold on it for three thousand plus years, while the Sith go into hiding and adapt."

"Is there any way to change it?" a young officer asked.

Naruto simply shook his head, "To try and alter it will make things far worse, we must trust in the force. I foresee this garrison will sit out the wars, maintain a quiet watchful gaze on the galaxy. I have told this to Darth Malgus himself a few days ago, while angry he has agreed to let us live here for as long as we wish. We are annexed from the Sith Empire, both still a part of it and our own separate entity. To fully enjoy our lives here, there must be one more death one more monster to slay," the whisker marked sith tapped a key on the console in front of him. A figure appeared in the center dressed in a black cloak with red clouds, wearing an orange spiral mask. "This is our target, one man who has tried to bury this world in war, turned the Mizukage into a bloodthirsty monster, killed the fourth Hokage, helped murder the entire Uchiha clan, sought to rip out the Biju of every Jinchuuriki, myself included. This stain on our new world must be cleansed, in order to bring about some normalcy," Darth Wrath turned to the bounty hunters. "This idiot thinks I'll fight him, but he is less than worth my time, Kardis Tann you and your bounty hunters are the ones who will track him down and kill him. His arrogance will blind him to your particular talents, take his life and bring the corpse to me, so I can string it in the Hidden Leaf village square so my fellow villagers can desecrate it to their hearts content for killing my father, then after they are done I want it take to the Hidden Mist for them to have their fun."

Kardis Tann was a no nonsense bounty hunter that won the most recent great hunt, had a spunky wife and had already resources as well as spies in every hidden village and minor village in the world. "Well Mako, looks that guys days are numbered," he muttered sitting back in his chair as the group that have gathered dispersed to do their own jobs hunting this man.

"I've already started compiling his last known locations based off our spy network," Mako stated pulling out her datapad.

The bounty hunter smirked glancing at his wife, "I never ever doubt you, hun."

"Better not buster, if you know what's good for you," Mako snickered.

XXX

Jaesa and Vette had entered the clan home of the Hyuga's mostly because Jaesa felt a pull from the force that told her she would find her ideal apprentice among the normally aloof dojutsu clan. Vette had come along mostly for moral support, "Got be nervous doing this for the first time."

"Very, Naruto suggested I find one as soon as possible, so I meditated and found her fairly quickly. It is amazing that many shinobi on this world could all be force sensitive," the former jedi turned sith lord stated.

"Lady Fayed and Lady Vette, it is an honor to meet you within the Hyuga clan grounds, Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi are waiting for as you have asked," one of the branch family members stated. Jaesa and Vette were led through the compound until they came to a set of sliding paper doors. On the other side kneeling in the seiza position were Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata. "Lady Fayed and Lady Vette, Lord Hiashi."

The man nodded and gestured them to sit across from them, Jaesa kneeled down like the Hyuga's gathered while Vette plopped down sitting Indian style. Jaesa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Vette asked.

"Why do you have to be crass and uncouthed?" Jaesa asked with a sign almost knowing the answer.

"Listen Sith princess, I don't have jedi training to kneel on my knees for hours on end, I actually like to have circulation running through my feet," Vette snarked.

This earned a giggle from Hinata earning a mixture of a glare and a sigh from her father. "I am surprised you would visit us, I understand Naruto only bestowed your Sith title barely a day ago." Hiashi stated looking mildly interested.

"My lord, I mean Naruto stated it would be most prudent that I find an apprentice of my own quickly. So I meditated on it, and the force granted me a vision of your youngest, as I understand it, your youngest has not been promoted to the rank of genin mostly because of her graduating team had failed their Jonin's exam," the sith lady stated noticing the child in question looked down depressingly.

Hiashi's face looked like he had swallowed a particularly sour lemon, "News of my daughter's failure has spread fast."

"It was not her fault, Lord Hiashi. A team pulled together at the last minute to appease your clan's elders was the culprit. They had no synergy, no teamwork, just thrown together in hopes they would pass. And even if they had passed the will of the force would not allow Hanabi to remain with them long, she has been called to do something far greater," Jaesa explained.

Hanabi looked at the woman in robes, "W-What do you mean?"

"As I said Naruto asked me to find myself my own apprentice to train, and I meditated on it. It show me a vision of who my apprentice would be, it showed me you Hanabi. As such I would like to ask you both, for permission to train Hanabi in the ways of the force, to be a lady of the Sith," Jaesa smiled faintly watching the girls eyes widen. "If you wish I can give you a brief demonstration of what this means, I feel your Byakugan and your gentle fist taijutsu would benefit greatly from this."

"A demonstration could prove whether I allow it or not," Hiashi stated as Jaesa nodded before focusing and by simply raising her hand Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, Vette, and all the items in the room began to float.

"Hey I didn't ask to be part of you showing off, put me down," Vette snapped and fell to the ground with an oof. "You did that on purpose, sith princess!"

"Meh, can't prove it, space pirate," Jaesa smirked gently lowering everyone and everything else. "Does this satisfy you curiosity, Hiashi?"

The man was dumbstruck, this woman was offering to teach his child to lift things without touching them and he could only guess this was merely a taste of what abilities Hanabi could learn. "Very much so, if Hanabi and the Hokage has no problem with it then I would gladly allow it."

"Lady Tsunade has already agreed and is willing to grant Hanabi Genin status, under me. If there is ever a chance at promotion to Chunin I will test her for it," Jaesa turned to the youngest daughter. "What say you, Hanabi?"

Hanabi bowed low tears of happiness in her eyes, "I would be honored to be your apprentice Lady Fayed."

"Good, then rest well this day for tomorrow you will begin in a larger world," Jaesa stood along with Vette who was rubbing her head. "I bid you good day and let you celebrate as I know you will." With that the two young teens left the room.

Just as they were about to leave the compound however, "Wait!" both turned to see Hinata run up. "I-I have to ask, a-are you two, a-and Sakura really g-going t-to be N-Naruto-kun's wives?"

Vette glanced at the sith lady who was currently searching Hinata's surface thoughts. "I see, I sense your feelings for Naruto are as strong as our own," the girl jerked slightly surprised. "Your thoughts betray you, Hinata Hyuga and your feelings do not lie. This is complicated."

"I'll say I doubt even boss knows about how she feels, what do we do?" Vette asks groaning rubbing the back of her head.

"We consult Naruto, his mother, and Sakura of course, the decision is ultimately up to Naruto though," Jaesa was annoyed first the Inuzuka clan head made her comment about her daughter and now they find the Hyuga heiress is love with their lover. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Great you just jinx the whole thing," Vette snarked sourly.

Hinata pushed her fingers together, "I-I don't w-want to c-cause t-trouble."

"If Naruto didn't cause trouble he wouldn't be Naruto, even if he isn't here," Vetted sighed.

Author's Note: Short and sweet I'm thinking four or less and this fic is done. Also asking anyone reading this that knows someone that knows someone who is a good manga artist would at some point consider doing manga versions of some of the better fan fiction of this site, kind of like what the Dragon Ball universe has done. That would be kind of awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

To anyone that looked in the kneeling figure in the seiza position at the center of a well-lit square was perfectly free to move about, aside from the feint glow surrounding him. Another figure wearing a spiral mask entered the room cautiously. Drawing a sword the masked figure approached the kneeling figure. "Itachi, how far have you fallen. A traitor to your clan, a traitor to the Akatsuki, and now a prisoner, have you anything to say before I end you."

Itachi didn't respond simply kneeled there facing the same direction not moving an inch. The masked figure eye furrowed a bit in confusion, before the glimmering stopped and along with it Itachi vanished. "What sorcery is this?" the masked figure whispered in confusion looking around as markings on the walls and corners began glowing and the door he entered did the same. A large view screen lowered from above and an image appeared of a man in thick metal armor. He was smirking standing next to him was a rather petite looking woman with tanned skin.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly. The glowing marks around you are an anti-jutsu sealing array courteous of the former residence of this city," Kardis stated. "The image of your clan mate was merely a holo-projection from his real cell, something he allowed so we would grant him a swifter death than his disease."

The masked man snarled trying to teleport using his sharingan, but it was failing. "So the jinchuuriki is a coward."

"Nope he simply finds you insignificant and not even bothering," Mako replied waving her hand. "Low end of the totem pole not worthy of his time, he did state though he hopes when you get to hell that you can justify yourself not only to your clan mates, but when his father, and your team mate meets to take their ten pounds of flesh off your hide." The masked figure eye widen. "Yep, he knows you Obito Uchiha, a once brave shinobi turning coward trying to bring back a girl that probably just kill you when she found out what you tried to do."

"Rin would have been grateful," Obito tossed his mask to the ground glaring up at the two figures.

"If my man did what you planned, I'd of shot him and cursed his very name until I'd died again. But my man ain't like that, he's rough around the edges, but he's got a good heart. Naruto is the same way, every man and woman in this place would go to the depths of space and fight a million enemies in his name. What he does through respect and friendship, you had to do through fear and manipulation. So here's the deal I got some new toys I've just been dying to try," Mako pulled out a datapad linked to the cities network.

"I love it when she takes charge," Kardis smiled as the woman sits down on his lap punching away at the datapad wiggling her hips and giving him a side long wink. "So what's your knew toys?"

"It's based off Revan's design, only I've upgraded it a lot, so Obito I like you to meet the HK-52's new assassin and protocol droids," six doors opened in the bare room revealing six bronze colored droids all wielding massive chain laser repeaters. "They are programmed specifically to handle rogue shinobi. We are putting them into mass production and offering them to sweeten the deal in terms of forming a unified shinobi alliance. These bad boys have programmed into their brains every known missing-nin in every bingo book. They do not need sleep, food, and could care less if you beg for mercy; they have one mission hunt down to either capture or kill those targets in the bingo book. And you are their first target."

 _Machines, advance machines used to track missing-nin, each village would no longer need a hunter-nin corps. Those regulated to that corps can be placed elsewhere to reinforce the village, add new Jonin instructors._ He moved slightly and the droids tracked him the red eyes glowing.

" _ **Statement: Go ahead meat bag, make our day**_." The one in front of his spoke eyes flashing with each word

Kardis snorted, "Did you have to give them Hk-47's personality?"

The tanned cyborg smirked and shrugged, "I liked it sue me, got to let a girl have some fun."

"Okay fellas, I want to get paid and the boss wants a body for display. So would you kindly kill him," the gruff bounty hunter watched the shinobi did dodge the first shot, but the second through the sixth ended the pathetic Uchiha's life not in a grand battle but a lonely forgotten execution. "Man, girl you do have a vicious streak when you put your mind to it."

"We Revanites stick to our family, and Naruto is our family, Kardis he's the Patriarch of this group," Mako snuggled into her husband.

"So it wouldn't be a dick move to ask for double?" Kardis asked earning a slap to his shoulder and a glare from his spunky wife. "Just saying."

XXX (Namikaze family home) XXX

Naruto was reading the latest report he got from Whirlpool city and sat back letting out a long steady sigh. "Kardis just sent me a message; the last Akatsuki member is gone."

Kushina sighed sadly, "To think it was Obito this whole time, I-I just can't believe be betrayed Minato like that, the kid adored your father."

"It's our families curse," Sasuke spoke up. "I found it in mother's journal; she said the Uchiha clan has a deep seated love. We pick something and we put our all into it, mother loved her family I mean all of it Naruto was included in that according to the journal, father loved the clan. Itachi loves the village, and apparently Obito loved this Rin. We would fight to maintain this at all times to the point of madness."

"It explains why Madara did what he did back in my grandmother and grandfather's time," Tsunade said sipping her saki. "He was denied the right to be Hokage, to protect the village so it drove him to do the opposite."

"Wow, your family has got some serious screws loose," Vette stated some awe in her voice.

"Sasuke will change that, believe it," Naruto thrust a fist into the air. Flopping back into the couch forcing both Sakura and Vette stumble in their own seat falling back, which the whisker marked sith pulled them into his arms. Both sighed in contentment, snuggling into his chest.

"Where's Jaesa?" Kushina asked.

"Training Hanabi, then Jaesa said she was taking the sprite out on a C-Ranked mission to the Hidden Sand. I think it's to get a crystal for Hanabi's lightsaber," Naruto explained then sighed sadly. "Why didn't anyone tell me about Hinata's crush on me?"

"She didn't really hide it, you were too dense at the time to notice," Sakura pointed out. "Just glad you let her down easy, she was upset but understood."

"Kiba will pick up the pieces, probably after he tries to deck me," Naruto snorts in annoyance. He glances down at the mission reports, and frowned. "How are the Konohamaru Corps. taking Ebisu's death?"

"Not well, they grew close to him in the last year and will miss him a lot. That client has a lot to answer for," Tsunade glared at the far wall. The client in question had been paid by some rogue hidden stone shinobi to lure the Konohamaru Corps and their sensei into a trap to make the Sarutobi clan pay for the third Hokage's actions in the last war. Ebisu had gotten his team out of the trap at the cost of his life. The client had been captured and faced charges.

"I'll take them," Naruto stated. "I'll be their Jonin sensei, they know me and I've taught them all stuff before."

Tsunade and Kushina smiled at that, "I'll file the paperwork tomorrow and let them know someone will be meeting them. They train at training ground three."

"I'll be there," Naruto paused. "Um, what's Kakashi-sensei going to do, I mean Sasuke states he's retired and wants to focus on rebuilding his clan," giving the Uchiha the evil eye, "With my cousin and Ino-chan as two of his three future wives. If you hurt Karin, you teme I'll kick your ass."

"Hn, I won't as annoying as she is she's less annoying than you are," the Uchiha smirked watching Naruto flip him the bird. "Glad to see you can still be childish."

Naruto pouted looking away kissing Sakura's forehead who blushed a bit. "What are you going to be doing Vette-chan, with Jaesa-chan training Hanabi, Sakura-chan working at the hospital, and me training Konohamaru, that leaves you kind of hanging in the wind."

"Sakura got me in touch with her dad, told him about the cargo speeders Whirlpool city is making. Kizashi asked me if I want to run partner with him, and help train him how to use the speeders. I told him I do one better I'd help him I'd bring in my old group. He was practically jumping at the chance to expand his merchant trading business," Vette explained.

"Ugh, so that was making him so giddy, I haven't seen him that happy since the Land of Waves finished their bridge," Sakura groaned.

"As soon as the long distance communications array is up Vette-chan your welcome to make the call to your sister and friend," Naruto kissed the blue skinned Twi'lek lightly causing her to moan and pout.

"Hmph, need to set aside time, to give pinky what you give me and Jaesa," the Twi'lek whispered.

"Eh, and what does he give you two that he hasn't given me?" Sakura asked. Vette looked over at the toad sage a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Nothing much, just hot, sweaty, ball busting, nut draining, endurance training, mind blowing," Vette was holding Naruto's hands away from her mouth. "Multi-orgasmic, SSSEEEXXX!" Jiraiya and Sasuke shot across the room blood rocketing out of the noses, Kushina and Tsunade both had tick marks over their left eye, while Sakura seemed to look zoned out with blood dripping from her nose, while Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose groaning.

XXX (With Jaesa and Hanabi on the road to Hidden Sand) XXX

"Why did we stop, master?" Hanabi asked noting her master had a far off look and blood dripping out of her nose, face flushed.

The older teen shook her head and sighed, "I felt a disturbance in the force."

"Really what did it mean?" the young Hyuga asked eagerly.

The sith lady grumbled a bit having a feeling who and what the cause was, "Just my future sister wife, being crass and lewd as usual. Honestly that Twi'lek has no sense of decency or restraint most likely the perverted toad was involved in some way."

Hanabi smiled, "I find Vette to be rather funny and if she's pulling a prank on Lord Jiraiya makes it even funnier."

"Most likely at Naruto's expense," Jaesa shook her head.

The younger girl shrugged scratching her nose in thought, "what crystal will I need?"

"You will know when we get there the crystal will be apart of you as will the lightsaber, it is your life. Though I must admit the ivory handle you've selected is quite the piece, you said it was your mother's?"

"Yes, it shattered in a fight with a Hidden Cloud kunoichi near the end of the last war. She never repaired it, father allowed me to have it when I explained to him what I would use it for. He seemed to be happy about it," Hanabi cradled the handle to Hitomi Hyuga's katana, the blade had been removed and the wrappings undone now it sat with the casing, focusing lens, energy emitter, and power supply waiting for the crystal, along with Jaesa's instructions on how to proceed. Though Hanabi could sense that her master would test her before allowing her to construct her lightsaber. That and she hadn't actually gotten any instruction in using the force yet. "Um, master when am I going to be taught how to use the force?"

"I will teach you only the basics in the time we are in the Hidden Sand, you must learn the more advance set through a series of trials that I with the help of some Sith Acolytes will further your training. I sent them ahead to inform the Kazekage what we intend to do there. He was most eager to help on of Naruto's future wives train her apprentice," Jaesa explained Hanabi started to look nervous. "Calm yourself Hanabi, the trials while difficult will not harm you. However if this had been Darth Baris or one of the overseers of the Sith Academy they would have thrown you to the wolves and made you fight or die. To them if you are weak you will die forgotten, if you are strong then you would move on to your next task."

"The sith sounds ruthless and evil," Hanabi whispered.

"Yes, they are but the ones on this planet follow the teachings of Revan. He believed you must be firm handed of your apprentice but allow them to make mistakes, it is the only way you learn and grow stronger," Jaesa explained. "Naruto got the former in instruction, Overseer Tremel and Darth Baris pushed Naruto when he first arrived on Korriban as I was told. The trials he faced were grueling designed to kill the weakest, six acolytes were with Naruto when he arrived, only one was left when Naruto received his lightsaber."

Hanabi shuddered, "I won't fail you master."

Darth Fayed smiled softly, "I have my utmost faith in you, my apprentice I know you will do everything you can."

XXX (With Konohamaru) XXX

The Konohamaru corps. a dubious title for the grandchildren of the third Hokage and his two teammates. It was also infamous in the academy because they followed their idol in the ways of pranks, making Iruka's life absolutely miserable. All three had hoped Naruto would make Chunin during the exams before the invasion and hopefully make Jonin before they graduated so he could take them on full time as his students. Alas their boss vanished for three years and they got stuck with Ebisu. However after a while the closet pervert grew on them to a point that they accepted him as their sensei grudgingly. When he sacrifice himself to save them from those Hidden stone missing-nin the three felt bad not acknowledging him more.

The trio sat around the training ground waiting for their new sensei determined to give the person a bad time. What they saw was Naruto walking up dressed differently, no orange, wearing a mixture of armor and robes, with a Jonin vest dyed black underneath his cloak. "Hey guys long time no see," Naruto smiled.

All three jumped to their feet and ran up to him, "wow boss, what's with the get up?" Udon asked sniffling.

"These are sith armored robes, I kind of went out to the stars and met a lot of cool and scary people. Even got a cool title, I'm now Darth Wrath," Moegi giggled watching Naruto make a funny face. "So I heard about Ebisu, sorry about what happened." The three smiled sadly. "Now suppose you guys can tell me where I can find team 3, I'm there new Jonin sensei."

Konohamaru and the other two's eyes widen in surprise before their smiles exploded onto their faces. "Y-You're going to be our sensei boss?"

"Oh yeah, and I don't know if you've been slacking off or not but I'm going to whip your asses into shape, I want you to put the fear of Kami into that stupid cat Tora," Naruto stated all three pairs of eyes rapt with attention.

Author's Note: I believe this is the last plot base chapter. The next one is the epilogue, I based Vette and Jaesa's relationship off another anime that I liked, can I get any guesses to which two female anime characters they remind you of.


	11. Last Chapter - Epilogue

Epilogue

(Thirty Years Later…)

Kushina entered the office of the Hokage and notice her son was standing quietly looking out at the village. His face was lost in thought, "Naruto?"

"Hey mom," Naruto whispered sadly. "Just got word from Shizune this morning, Tsunade passed away."

Kushina closed her eyes tears slowly falling so she did not see her son walk up to her and pull her into an embrace. But she didn't tense instead quietly put her arms around him both quietly sharing the grief of losing someone they both cared for. "She'll be missed, when will the funeral take place," the red haired woman asked wiping her tears away.

"This weekend, Shizune is setting things up, I asked her if she needed any help from Sakura or Ino, she politely declined," Naruto sighed wiping his own tears walking around to sit at his desk. "Your team should be back by then."

Kushina nodded then giggled, "It is interesting to have a genin team made up of entirely my grandchildren." Kushina's genin team consisted of Jaesa's son and Sakura's son and daughter. Marik Uzumaki was much like his mother stoic, powerful in the force but had his father's spirit, ability for pranks, as well as his ability to inspire. His teammates also his two half-siblings, were Ryoko Uzumaki and Minato Uzumaki, one named after his grandfather as such he felt it was only right to aim for the Hokage chair, he was pretty much the spitting image of his grandfather too minus the jade green eyes. Ryoko looked more like the typical Uzumaki, only instead of smooth red hair she had spiky red hair, and blue eyes like her father. Minato was pretty much a clone of his father in personality though he did have his mother's intelligence, Ryoko inherited her clan's and mother's fiery temper, but Ryoko also took up her Aunt Vette's snarky attitude.

Naruto chuckled remembering watching his children's faces when they found out who their Jonin sensei was.

XXX (flashback) XXX

Marik sat next to his two half siblings meditating like his mother taught him. Or he at least tried; the twins were being their usual mischievous selves. Granted he enjoyed a good prank as much as the next Uzumaki but there was always a time and place for it. "Do not set a bad example like father did with his Jonin sensei."

"Please, Pervy-Kakashi was laid back, heck dad didn't even receive any major training from him at all," Ryoko stated. Ryoko looked very vulpine with almost fox like eyes, and nearly pointy ears, out of all the children Naruto had with his three wives she was the only one that the most fox like traits and turns out had the most chakra, so much so her father taught her the Shadow Clone jutsu just to help her pass her exams, as like her father her chakra control sucked. Her younger brother by a second had the same amount of chakra but he had inherited their mother's near perfect control. This proved that chakra control can be inherited and not simply just learned. Still it annoyed the red haired girl, that her brother had massive amounts of chakra and could perform the standard clone jutsu with no problems. "So who do you think will be our Jonin sensei?"

"Maybe it'll be Darth Peerless, my mother's former apprentice," Marik suggested.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "What so we can watch you drool every day, ya know she's married right and twenty something years older than you."

"I CAN DREAM!" Marik shouted his face turning red.

Snickering Ryoko patted her half-brother's shoulder, "I heard she took on your sister as an apprentice, so you blow that theory out the water, bro."

Marik blinked thinking of Satele Bastila Uzumaki, named after the Jedi Grandmaster and her ancestor, his older sister had shown promise in the force and he hoped she do well. With a sigh the dark haired boy grumbled, "I so wanted Hanabi to be our sensei."

"Should I go ask her then?" all three siblings turned to see their grandmother walk into the room, dressed in her jonin uniform smirking at them.

Ryoko reacted first jumping over the desks and glomping her grandmother in affection, "Grandma what are you doing here?" she asked a happy smile on her face.

She missed the fox like grin spreading over the old red haired woman, missing the looks of dread forming on the faces of her siblings. "Why I'm your Jonin sensei Ryoko-chan," she replied. Minato and Marik both whimpered hearing horror stories about their grandmother's training methods. While Ryoko true to her to her father embraced it.

"Will you teach me seals Grandma-sensei?" Ryoko asked. "Oh, oh, and kenjutsu."

Kushina giggled, "Oh my, so energetic okay if you can pass my test I'll teach you."

"Um, so what's your test, Kushina-sensei?" Marik asked.

Kushina's smile morphed into an evil smile, "I have on good authority that Jiraiya is back in the village no doubt peeking on the hot springs. So your test is to prank the old pervert, and not get caught."

The three Uzumaki children turned to each other sporting eerily similar grins as their grandmother. It would be a day long remember as the worse pranking spree on record, and all done on one person.

XXX (end flashback) XXX

Kushina had never been more proud to train her grandchildren after the hell they stirred up on the old pervert. Team Kushina had become infamous not only for completing mission after mission but pulling some of the most devastating pranks ever. As it was the three were now Chunin taking on B and A ranked missions. "They're going to be devastated when they find out about Tsunade," Kushina said softly.

"I know, she was as much a grandmother to them as you are," Naruto said softly. "I'm retiring in ten years."

"You'll be forty-six Naruto, are you sure?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, forty years as Hokage is enough, I feel obligated to let Konohamaru become Hokage at least for twenty, he already planned to let Minato succeed him," Naruto chuckled sadly. "I-I want to spend my retirement years with Vette-chan, Jaesa-chan, and Sakura-chan, the Uzumaki longevity thing is both a blessing and a curse, especially if you marry outside the clan. I'll look like I'm in my forties when I enter my nineties, you barely look like you've aged since I was in my twenties mom."

Kushina nodded grimly, "yes it's not the aspect of our bloodline I like any more than you do my son. I'm going to have to watch my three beloved daughter's in-law pass on and watch my own grandchildren reach their late thirties before I finally pass on, Mito-obasan lasted the longest before she passed away. Makes me wonder why Tsunade died so early."

"Her alcohol abuse and the use of her regenerator jutsu to save me from Orochimaru when I was thirteen, shorten her life span considerably. She had no regrets though; Shizune caught her whispering to her brother and Dan, the night before in that semi-delirious state. They were simply calling her to become one with the force is all," Naruto sipped his tea. "Whirlpool city has already begun commissioning a statue in her honor, as a member of both the Uzumaki and Senju clans she will hold a place in the Uzumaki Shrine there."

"Standing alongside her grandparents, her brother, your father, and the countless Uzumaki that died in the second war, it's a very suitable honor for her and her contributions," Kushina smiled sadly.

Naruto nodded, "We can only hope that future generations remember the tragedies of the past to not doom themselves to repeat it."

XXX (3500 years later…) XXX

Hera Syndulla grumbled tossing her hydro spanner on the ground glaring at the communications array for the Ghost. She was currently alone on the ship as the other's had gone off to get supplies, so she had taken the time to tweak the array to boost the range. As such her best laid plan hit a snag.

 _Trying to boost signal I see, you need to reinforce the signal amplifier before bumping up the power._ Hera jumped spinning around drawing her blaster in one swift motion spotting a man dressed in a long orange and black flamed cloak, black flak jacket, grey pants, and carrying two lightsabers clipped to his belt, he had spiky blonde hair, the bluest eyes she ever seen before, and six whisker marks on his cheek three on each side of his face. He smirked slightly; _If you want to blast the bulkhead behind me go ahead._

Now realizing what she was seeing was in fact a force spirit, the strange thing was he wasn't appearing in front of Kanan, "I thought force ghost only appear to Jedi?"

 _True for the most part, or we appear to those that we have a familiar connection to, in this case it's the latter. You see Hera I'm your ancestor, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I lived about thirty-five hundred years ago on a planet called Shinobi Prime, not very original mind you but there you go._

Hera sat down stunned; her ancestor had been a Jedi and human to boot. "How is that possible?"

 _Vette was your great grandmother's name you can probably even find her in the current Imperial database if you know where to look. Sith rarely erase information involving members of the bloodline simply hide it away._ Naruto explained.

"Sith, you're a Dark Lord of the Sith," Hera felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

 _Sith yes, Dark Lord hardly, I come from a planet that worshipped the teachings of a Jedi and Sith by the name of Revan, I'm pretty sure your Kanan could tell you about him. Revan believed in the balance of the force,_ Naruto explained Hera let out a deep breath Kanan had told her of the prophecy that went to shit when Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side.

"So the prophecy about bringing balance to the force is…," Hera asked.

 _Was started by us, however both Jedi and Sith got the prophecy wrong, one believe it should be washed in the light, the other believes they should leave in darkness. This is not the case, balance means maintaining both. The force has been trying to keep balance since the founding of the Jedi order five thousand years ago._ Naruto stated watching Hera's eyes as it dawned on her what he said.

"So what do you want from me, aside giving me a history lesson," Hera asked mildly annoyed.

Naruto chuckled, _I can see much of Vette in you Hera, she would be very proud. What I ask from you is once the rebellion is complete and things calm down, come to Shinobi prime and see us, your ancestors that is all I ask._

Hera blinked, "That's it, what's the catch."

 _The catch as you say will be meeting two members of your family that currently are scattered. Both are descended from my family line, but born from different mothers, I'll explain more in detail when the time comes. The first will be Galen Malik; he's currently studying under Darth Vader as a secret apprentice, before you get worried, he will be betrayed by Vader and find his way into light. The next will be Mara Jade, she is currently being groomed as one of the Emperor's Hands, again do not worry she will be freed from that life in ten years._ Hera nods frowning slightly. _You've notice the common trend among your siblings as it were. Both surrounded by the dark side yet they will overcome it. It was how I started out; I was surrounded by fear and hate, but rose above it._ Naruto smiled softly, _It's what the Uzumaki do, we rise above the challenges in our path, I know you will do the same Hera, because I believe in you my daughter._

Hera watched the spirit slowly fade wiping the tears from her eyes, even as they continue to roll. She then turned to the communications array and did what Naruto suggested and smiled. "Well I'll be."

XXX (35 years after ROTJ…Planet Shinobi Prime) XXX

Hera groaned popping her back, old age did not agree with the green skinned Twi'lek, slowly walking out of the Ghost onto the landing platform overlooking the ancient Whirlpool village ruins. Looking down she instantly felt the connection the ancient village. Kanan had agreed to let her do this alone with some minor protests from Ezra, the young practically considered her a surrogate mother which warmed her heart. Shinobi Prime was a beautiful planet, broken up into mini city states, Hidden Stone, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Leaf. The shinobi way of life though had changed only slightly, as the technology and the ability to leave planet grew. However it had successfully stayed neutral and off the radar for the last three thousand years, almost as if the force itself was protecting it. Heck Kanan had been surprised to find it in the planetary database after the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple had been completed.

The green skinned Twi'lek walked through the bustling city noting the Uzumaki clan swirl adorning every surface of every major building. She even managed to touch one and almost came to tears. She didn't know why but she almost felt drawn to a massive building at the center of the city, Kanan would have told her it was the force guiding her. Inside she found a vast array of marble statues, of men and women. It was awe inspiring to look at, her gaze however settled on four at the center of the large room, and was stunned. One of the people immortalized in marble was a Twi'lek. Walking in a hurried fashion she came to stand in front of the statue and looked down at the inscription. _**Vette Uzumaki, loving mother, wife, and constant companion. Helped establish the Merchant OffWorld Trade with Kizashi Haruno**_. Hera looked up at frozen image of the woman and could see several traits she inherited from this woman.

"Hmm, interesting wouldn't you say?" Hera turned to see a man dressed in jedi robes, accompanied by a blonde woman, standing not far from him was a red haired woman looking up at statues.

"Did Naruto visit you two?" Hera asked.

The red haired woman nodded blushing slightly looking up at the sole shinobi looking woman of the four statues. "Mara Jade Skywalker."

"Galen Malik," the man stated. "My wife Juno," he introduce the blonde.

"Hera Syndulla, guess I'm the oldest," the green skinned Twi'lek stated.

 _Welcome to your roots, Galen, Mara, Hera, and nice to meet you to Juno,_ the three looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki float down to stand on the pedestal in front of his own statue. _It has been a hard road for the four of you, many regrets, many triumphs, and much anguish. There is so much I want to tell you and yet I know I have only so much time, your great-grandmothers will kill me if I don't get back to them._ Naruto chuckled.

"What do you want to tell us?" Mara asked.

 _Your husband Luke has been looking for someplace new to establish the Jedi Order, Yavin is forever tainted because of Exar Kun. I have such a place for him; it is here or rather in Hidden Leaf city. Training ground 44 would be the perfect place and already has a place to live. But it is up to him to accept it._ He paused frowning slightly. _And Mara watch your apprentice he is falling toward the darkness by keeping secrets from his parents, and I see him killing you in a year completing the fall, like his grandfather._ Mara's eyes widening at this before nodding having sensed Jacen's mood over the course of time. Naruto shifted his gaze to Galen, _Jaesa's great-grandson you had been bathed in both light and dark represent the truth in Revan's teachings, that light and dark can be balanced in one person. Jaesa would be extremely proud of you as I know I am, continue what you are doing._ Galen nodded a faint smile tracing his features. Naruto finally focused on Hera, _you and Kanan did more than your fair share to help end Sidious's rule, and for that I am thankful._ Hera nodded Naruto's eyes softened considerably. _You are all Uzumaki, you have determination, you fight to protect those precious to you, and when your time in this universe ends and you become one with the force, your family will be there to greet you with hugs, and praise. Until then May the Force be with you._

Naruto faded and the three descendants stood looking at the huge marble statue, _**Naruto Uzumaki, loving father, husband, leader. Embracing the teachings of Revan strived to obtain peace in the Elemental Nations and accomplished it. May the Will of Fire for ever burn in hearts of the people.**_

Author's Note: My first fully completed Naruto fic that wasn't a one shot, and I must say I hope other Naruto/Star Wars fics follow my example. Finish them please most of the ones I've read are awesome. As for Super Saiyan Naruto I will continue it, the others I might take off until I can get some more reliable beta readers. Speaking of beta reading, anyone asks me to read a Sasuke/Sakura fic, uh no I refuse to accept that as canon, Kishimoto was an asshole when he made the final pairings. He was a fan of dragon ball z and Tenchi Muyo and he couldn't squeeze in the same shit that the Tenchi creator did with Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. I mean come on he's the last male of his clan, no threesome action with Sakura and Hinata. I can't say anything bad about any of the female characters in the series they are just too likable to hate on any of them really. Sasuke on the other hand, OMG, I HATE HIM, he didn't deserve to live at the end of the series, he deserve to die for his shit, but NNNNOOOO Kishimoto liked him. He's Anakin Skywalker in a different casing instead of a whiny bitch we got a brooding bitch, only none of the redeemably that Anakin had when he was turned into Darth Vader, Vader became a badass, Sasuke was still a brooding emo bitch. The last Naruto movie, do not watch it, it is an insult to fans. Watch Road to Ninja, and all of the movies before it, but stay away from the last one, protest it, in fact if you can find Kishimoto's address and send it to him with plenty of foul language saying he pulled a dick move with the final pairing.


End file.
